The Joker's Little Girl: Ace Forever
by LizzySkellington
Summary: It has been seventeen years since we have last seen Alison "Ace" Quinn. She has a husband, a couple of kids, and a new life. Will her happiness last or will someone from the past ruin everything again? And will this time be for good?
1. The Card

_Seven years later:_

Breathing slow and even, heart softly beating in her chest, Solitaire lowered herself into darkness. Its cold sullenness greeted her like an old friend as it brushed her cheek and made her feel welcome. As the not so young thief landed onto the floor, she unhooked herself.

Like a dog on a leash, a circular light traveled across the floor followed by a security guard with long red hair tied in a pony tail which glowed like fire in the moon light from a nearby window.

Standing perfectly still, Solitaire waited. The flashlight crawled onto her purple boot, glided up her leg, over her torso, and then shined in her green eyes. Before the security guard had a chance to react, Solitaire kicked the woman in the face, knocking her out.

Solitaire stepped over the unconscious figure. Quietly walking through the bank toward the vault, Solitaire's heart beat remained steady. Focusing on her target, by using her night vision goggles, the thief thought to herself. _Only one hundred thousand to go and I'm out of this dammed city. _

Kneeling in front of the steal vault, which shun bright in her night vision goggles, the thief removed them. Before placing the gadget onto the door that would open it with electric shocks, Alice thought she heard a noise. A shuffle, brush or tap, whatever it was, it was a noise. The singularity of it made Solitaire's heart begin to race. _Is it him? No it couldn't be him. Not with Selina getting something to do with a cat diamond at the museum. He's busy. Then who is it?_

Feeling her blood pulse through her veins, Alice thought again. _I'm losing control. I need to calm down. _Slight pressure was quickly applied to her shoulder. Then again. And again. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Solitaire whipped her head around.

A green glow stick pushed through the darkness and illuminated the scene.

Looking down at her was black leather cowl which covered the top half of the wearer's face; the nose was tipped and gave the appearance of a beak. _Beak. Bird. Oh my god. _A boyish smirk was played on his lips. A smirk Alice knew too well.

Every emotion Alice had kept in check rushed from her head and into her veins. It passed through her body and left her cold. His name slipped from her lips as everything went black.

Eyes fluttering open, Solitaire stared at the face above her. He looked down at her with the same blank expression. For a few moments they just looked at each other.

Studying her face, he had to hold back a cringe. That's what that crazy bastard did to her. I wish I could say I thought it would be worse. He continued to look at her. Solitaire's green eyes were fixed on his jaw. Maybe it's not that bad, however it's hard not to look at it. 

_It's him. He came back. _Anger rose in her chest the memory of the night he left her flashed in her mind. Slamming her fist into his eye, Solitaire jumped to her feet. Running blindly through the dark, her head began to ache as she tried not to think about what just happened.

Crashing into a wall, Solitaire felt blood rush down her chin as she continued to run. Her head began to swim as moonlight guided her to the exit. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest as she kicked open the door. The night air whipped at her face as she raced to her motorcycle.

Her thoughts were scattered like the garbage which surrounded her, eyes wide with wonder, sweat dripped from her pores. Alice felt like a teenager again. _But I will not break down like one. _

Squaring her shoulders, Solitaire took several deep breathes. Her heart slowed to a steady beat as she climbed onto her bike, which was very similar to her lost vespa. The only difference was that the bike was black and the diamonds were purple.

The engine roared to life. Her head began to ache as she fought her next action. _No, I will not give in. _Speeding down the road, past cars and low life criminals, Alice licked the inside of her cheek and cursed as she realized she forgot the money.

_The next morning:_

Knuckles aching, muscles tensing, and eyes glaring onto the grey, worn punching bag, Solitaire coated the inside of her scar with another layer of saliva. _One hundred thousand more. Only one more hundred thousand. No distractions. None. _Loud knocking interrupted her from her work out.

Letting out a small growl of annoyance, Alice unraveled the bandages from her wrists as she walked to her front door. Her bare feet were silent against the stained carpet. Surrounding her was a weight set, a second hand full size bed, a kitchenette, along with a very small bathroom.

Twisting the rushed brass knob, Alice was greeted her Mentor, whose blue eyes were intense with thought. Her red trench coat was wrinkled and she wore black slacks and an un-tucked white blouse. "Alice, I'm so sorry."

"Why? What happen?" Asked Alice as Selina stepped aside.

As Selina walked in through the door, she spun on her heel and stared at Alice. "You don't know?

"Know what? What's going on?" asked Alice. Panic rose in her chest and her heart rate began to accelerate. _Calm down. It can't be that bad. _Gazing at Selina, the back of Alice's head began to warm up. _Maybe it can. _"What?"

Like she was coaching her again, Selina became serious. "Alice, you're a grown woman and I expect you to accept this as such." Selina looked her protégé dead in the eyes. "There was a robbery at Gotham National Bank this morning. Something was stolen, however it wasn't money. The funny thing is, is that it was a safety deposit box. Your safety deposit box."

Lip twitching, Alice prayed she has misheard her mentor. "What?"

Selina stepped forward and she placed her hands firmly on Alice's shoulders. "Someone stole your safety deposit box. Now don't do anything irrational."

"Don't do anything irrational?" shouted Alice as she roughly shrugged out of Selina's grasp. "That was my ticket out of here! Away from this city and away from him!"

"I know that!" yelled Selina. Her tone of voice lowered. "I know what you've been through. There's another thing you should know. The Joker broke out of Arkham last night as well."

Feeling her breakfast rise into her throat, Alice ran past Selina to her small bathroom. She fought back tears as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. _No. No. No. _

"Alice calm down. Everything will be okay. I know you're hurt, but you have to promise me you won't go after him. Just focus on getting your money back and I'll make up the difference. Then you can go. Get as far away as you can from here."

Resting her head on the side of the lid, Alice felt her heart beat in her palms. "I don't know if I can."

"Alice he will hurt you again. Just get your money back and leave," explained Selina as she placed her hands onto Alice's shoulders again. "Promise me."

Staring into her mentor's stern, blue eyes, Alice limply nodded. "I won't go after him." _Not unless he goes after me first._ Exhaling deeply, Alice stood. "What time is it?" Walking over to her kitchenette, Alice saw the green letters glowing one forty five.

"The bank did call; they said you needed to get down there as soon as possible to assess what went missing and why your safety deposit box was the only one that went missing," said Selina. "I told them you were out of town. Someone is out to get you or knows that you keep all of your money in a safety deposit box. We need to be careful about this."

Rinsing out her mouth with cold water, Alice walked to her bed. On top of the black comforter, a gift from her mentor as a hint that it was time for Alice to get her own place; was her costume. Lifting it up to the light, she heard her mentor's voice.

"Alice it's the middle of the day. Wait, did you go out last night?" Eye brows furrowed in suspicion, Selina asked, "How much did you get?"

Massaging the fabric between her thumb and index finger, Alice closed her eyes. "None."

"None? What do you mean none?"

"I didn't get any money. Nothing." Confessed Alice as she turned to face her mentor.

"Why not?" Taking a step forward, Selina crossed her now bare arms over her chest.

Swallowing the excess saliva which had gathered in her mouth, Alice thought about lying. _But she'll know and she always been achingly honest with me. And if I can't trust her, then who can I trust? _"I had a run in with a cape last night."

"But Batman was with... dealing with me," said Selina as she placed her hands on her hips. "And Batgirl hasn't been seen in awhile. I think she didn't want to do this anymore after Night Wing left. So that leaves..." Her voice trailed off as realization. Looking at her protégé, Selina slightly shook her head. Alice had sat on her bed and clasped her hands onto her knee. "Alice, remember what he did. Don't fall into this again. The last time he almost killed you."

"I know it did. I haven't forgotten!" Pointing to her cheek, Alice's face twitched. Looking away, she whispered, "I'll never forget."

"I know you won't and I'm not asking you to forget anything. I'm just warning you that history may repeat itself if you let it," explained Selina leaning forward slightly.

"I won't let it. Don't worry," replied Alice as she looked at the clock on the stove again. One fifty five. "What am I supposed to do until tonight?"

"I don't know. Just try to relax, okay? And promise me you won't do anything stupid," said Selina as she pulled on her coat.

"I promise," said Alice as she ran her fingers through her pixie cut. The damp tips poked her brow and temples as she tilted her head. "I really do promise. It's just... nothing. Thanks for everything Selina."

Giving once last look at her protégé, Selina nodded. "Alright then, see you." The door softly closed behind her as she walked out of the loft.

_Who ever took my money will pay. _Rewrapping her wrists, Alice continued her previous excursive.

_That night:_

Gut pushed forward, the balding man heard his back crack. A tired groan escaped his lips as he grabbed his worn leather suitcase. Throwing on his coat, he slumped out his office doors.

The smell of exhaust, the only sign that the police were there to investigate the disappearance of _one _safety deposit box, filled his nostrils and caused him to sneeze. The noise echoed around him, making his nervous because he had unintentionally drawn attention to himself.

Keys catching the light from the street lamp as he removed them from his pocket, the man looked from side to side. Fumbling to find his car key, the sweat from his palm made them fall to the hard concrete with a clatter. Heart racing as he bent over to pick them up, the oxygen was pushed from his windpipe as his large stomach pressed against his chest.

When his back straightened with another crack, he stumbled backward.

Standing on the hood of his blue hummer was a figure in a black leotard. His eyes were level with her calf as her foot pushed onto his chest and sent him sprawling to the ground. Jumping off the car, the yellow light making her scar look deeper on her skin, Solitaire glared at him.

Using his elbows to slide away from the thief, his mouth was agape in shock. Dirt accumulated on his coat as he asked, "Wha- what did I do?"

Sinking down to his level, she balled the fabric of his white shirt into her fist. Leaning her head to that their noses were barely touching, she hissed, "Who stole safely deposit box number 17623?"

"I- I don't know. It was after hours, I wasn't here," explained the man as his eyes flashed to the right.

Immediately knowing he was lying, Solitaire lifted him and slammed him into the hood of his hummer. "Don't lie to me. Now, who stole safety deposit box number 17623?"

The man leaned up to her a bit. He whispered, "I can't say. He'll kill me if I do."

Pulling a small pistol from her belt, Solitaire held it to the man's head. The tip of the barrel brushed the sweat which had formed on his temple. "And what makes you think I won't kill you right now if you don't tell me?"

"Please don't. I've got a wife and kids. He'll kill me, please don't," the man begged as his tears mixed with his sweat.

"I will kill you if you don't tell me something," said Solitaire as she pressed the gun onto the side of his head.

"Okay, okay. In my front coat pocket he gave me a letter to give to the owner of that safety deposit box," said the man as he closed his eyes.

"Who?" hissed Solitaire through gritted teeth, her grip tightening on the fabric.

"The Joker," replied the man.

Throwing the man off the roof, she let go of him and then knocked him out with the handle of her gun.

Crouching down, Solitaire bit her knuckle to stop from crying out. _No. Why can't he just leave me alone? How did he know I was keeping my money in a safety deposit box?_ As more questions rushed through her thoughts, Solitaire reached into the man's coat.

Her heart sank as her gloved fingers wrapped around a squared, slim object. Like a claw machine, she slowly lifted it out and placed it on her other hand. On top of a green envelope, in purple, curved ink was _Acey._ Ripping it open, Solitaire felt bile rise in her throat.

_Dear Alison,_

_You have been able to hide from me for seven long, tedious years. While you hid, you have managed to scrape together less than a million dollars and a less than meaningful imprint as a villain in this city. Or anywhere else._

_I, your own father, don't even know what you are calling yourself now. _

_Do you still hid because you know once I find you, that I will kill you for going behind my back, the person who you are half of, to go be with bird boy?_

_How wrong you are. I don't want to kill you. I want to talk to you. However, if you disagree with any of my demands I will kill you. But you've known that all your life, haven't you? _

_If you want your money back, which I'm sure you do, you will come home. I'm not sure how long this money will sustain your mother, who I have to thank for telling me you sleep on Cat Woman's couch, and I. Hurry Home Acey. _

_Ta- ta for now._

_Daddy_

Betrayal burned in her stomach, anger rose in her chest, and tears sprang in her eyes. Blinking them away, Solitaire straightened her back. Moving to run to her motorcycle, something crashed against the back of her head. Before being knocked out, Solitaire heard her mentor's voice.

"I'm sorry," whispered Cat Woman as she grabbed Alice's wrists and dragged her to her car.

**I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait; however I really wanted this last part to be good. I will be updating again in a few weeks. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Don't worry, I'm not gone yet. **

**Also, Happy Birthday to me!**

**Your Faithful Author, **

**Lizzy Skellington**


	2. The Bird

_Meanwhile:_

"Amy Johnson's body was found about an hour ago," explained Commissioner Gordon. He laid the pictures of a young, blond woman whose hair was tied in a tight bun, onto the table. A look of seriousness and pride was painted on her face as she accepted the metal.

In the second photo, bruises covered her pale face. Blood stained her police academy clothes and her purple and blue limbs were twisted in grotesque angles. A gray, cement floor was her death bed and a single light bulb suspended on a wire was her only comfort.

Gazing down at the pictures Batman examined them closely.

Flipping through the file of the fourth victim, a young man name named Alan Jones, Red Robin noticed that the officer's death was almost exact to the others murders. Why would someone kill police officers who were dressed in their police academy uniforms?

"We still don't have any idea who this guy is. She just got a medal for bravery too," said the Commissioner in a sorrowful tone. "One of the best in the precinct."

Since Red Robin had arrived three nights ago, he was still not up to date on all of the details. "Why do they call this guy the Hunter?"

"We think he is hunting his victims. All of the officers who were killed were found in a warehouse, dressed in their academy uniforms," explained Gordon as he looked through another one of the files.

"Oh my god," whispered Batman. "I recognize this style. The Hunter is using his bare hands."

Eyes wide in shock, Commissioner Gordon looked away in anguish.

Setting down the file, the Dark Knight stalked over to the window. Pulling out a grappling hook, with Red Robin close behind him, they swooped out of the office. Their capes billowing behind them like wings across the blackened sky, they landed on a nearby building.

Turning to Red Robin, Batman spoke in a low voice. "I knew a man who taught hand to hand combat in his boxing rink downtown. I wouldn't have recognized it if it wasn't for the rage which was shown through the beatings. The trainer's motto: Anger is emotion, use it in motion."

"You think these killings are personal?" asked Red Robin.

"Not personal to the officers, however personal to law enforcement," explained Batman.

"If I remember correctly, now is the time to interrogate this man," said Red Robin.

However, Batman was already standing on the ledge, grappling hook in hand as he glanced to his left. "Are you coming?"

"Some things never change," whispered Red Robin as he joined Batman as they disappeared into darkness.

_Fifteen minutes later:_

"Couldn't this wait till morning?" asked the muscular man as he sleepily scratched his chin which was covered in tiny, pointy hairs.

Blending in with the darkness which surrounded the small room, the only light being the dull glow from the man's computer, Batman continued to stare down at the man.

The man's bathrobe hung open around his broad shoulders and revealed a rust stained wife beater. He blinked as the light burned his drooping eyes. The scanner, which was next to the man's hairy wrist, hummed to life as several pieces of white paper began to filter out of it. Handing the now warm papers to Batman, the man leaned back in his padded chair. "There's the list of every boxer, street fighter, and punk who's trained in this rink."

Folding the papers and placing them in his belt, Batman turned to walk away.

Leaning back in his seat, the man watched as the Dark Night joined the shadows. With the sound of crack of the grappling hook being released, the man knew he was gone. "He was never the talkative type, that Mr. Bob Kane," he whispered to himself before turning off the monitor.

_Early that morning:_

Stretching his aching muscles, Tim Drake sat against the showcase which held his Boy Wonder costume. Letting the heat from the small spot light warm his cold face, he noticed the small, fine stitching where Alfred had sewed on a new piece of fabric and a new embroidered _R_.

With his mask hanging against his neck, Tim ran his fingers over the part of his chest where three, two inch scars were etched onto his chest.  Alison. Ace. What happen? Is it true you tried to save me? After I tried to save you, you ended up doing more damage than good. But you chose your path, and chose mine.  Looking away from his old costume, Tim noticed Bruce staring at him. "Did you get anything from that list?"

Instead of answering, Bruce, still in his costume, walked over to his ward. The light from the computer screens bouncing off his back and created a glow around him as he towered over his teammate. "I called you back for a reason Tim, all of you needs to be here, or you can leave right now."

Jumping to his feet, Tim quickly said. "I am here. It's just…" He turned back to his costume.

"Let it go. I sent you away to make it easier for you to let her go. What she did to you was selfish and manipulative. She is so much like him," said Bruce as he also looked at the costume.

"Then… why did she try and save me?" he asked as he looked back at his mentor.

"At first I thought it was some chance at redemption. Until not even six months later she was back to stealing again. After that, I think it was because she didn't want your blood on her hands. She was afraid of the consequences. Of what would happen to her and of what I would have done to her," explained Bruce as looked at Tim.

"It wasn't because she cared about me or anything…" asked Tim.

"You're the one who talked to her for six months, you tell me. What I said was what her parents would have done if they had a conscious. And according to you, she has one. All I am asking is that you not be distracted by her this time. The Hunter needs to be brought to justice and he can't be if you're pondering over the fact that your first love most likely used you. It's been seven years, it's time to let go." Turning back to the computer, the screen blinked emergency as it began to beep. The sound echoed throughout the back cave.

Returning his cowl over his face, Bruce ran to the keyboard. He typed in a few things as the Man of Steel appeared on the screen. Similar loud, red flashing lights were illuminating the Watch Tower behind him. "We just got a call from Orion. Darkseid is planning another attack on Earth. We need everyone."

"I'll be right there," replied Batman as the screen went blank. A new list of names appeared in place of the video message. "I narrowed down the list by eliminating the names that are in prison, dead, or who have moved out of the city. I'm counting on you, Gotham is counting on you. Don't get distracted. If you need help, you know who to call."

Nodding, Tim watched as his mentor was engulfed in darkness. Moments later he heard the Bat Jet's engine hum and the ear aching noise as it soared into the sky. Turning back to his costume, he made a promise to himself. I will get the hunter. Even if it's the last thing I do.

_The next night:_

Gazing down at the scene which was played before him, Red Robin waited to see the men who could possible help him with finding the Hunter. Like a spot light, the lonely bulb hanging from the ceiling by a wire made each of the fighters's sweating heads shimmer. Their fists were like bombs exploding on each other's bodies as the audience cheered them on.

One of the men flailed out a punch and landed on his face. The victor, a tan young man with tattoos decorating his and chest. It was a large green dragon printed across his right arm glared at Red Robin. That's one of them, Ricky 'The Dragon' Sanchez. 

Ricky lifted his lean, muscular arms above his head. Cheers erupted from the crowd as another sweaty man stepped into the clearing surrounded by onlookers. His gray eyes glared at Ricky as he cracked his neck.  Bobby Jones, convicted felon and widely known, very aggressive fighter. The two I'm looking for. 

Placing his night vision goggles over his eyes, Red Robin removed a baterang from his belt. Aiming it at the singular light hanging from the ceiling, he let the baterang glide off his fingers. With a swoosh and a sharp snap, the bulb was cut from its wire and descended to the floor.

Angry, confused murmurs erupted from the group, as Red Robin jumped onto the scene. Reaching for a wire to tie up his two suspects, he noticed that suddenly all of the fighters had goggles on their faces.

"We have night vision goggles too dumbass," said one of the men.

Then, all Red Robin saw were fists.

Punch after pouch landed upon his body. Blocking most of the blows, he concentrated on getting the two suspects. Pulling a smoke bomb from his belt, it fell out of his hand as someone kicked him in his ribs. Red Robin groaned in pain as his nose collided with something hard. His back burned as bruises formed and his arms and legs were smashed under fists and heels. I need to get out of here. 

He rolled onto the ground and shot a grappling hook to the ceiling. Before ascending up, kicked and punched everything he could. Sweet satisfaction filled his aching body as he heard bodies fall to the ground. Tasting his own blood, Red Robin got another smoke bomb and set it off.

Rising above the smoke, he heard coughing bellow him. Swinging out of the window, breaking the glass in the process, Red Robin limped onto the roof. Breathing in the night air and feeling it cool his burning muscles, Red Robin gazed at Gotham. His heart swelled with pride as he knew that the city was a little safer each night because of him. Wiping his bloody nose with the back of his gloved wrist, he knew what he must do. If I'm going to protect this city, I'm going to need some help. 

_Early that morning:_

Staring at his fellow hero, and the person who wore the Robin mask before him, Tim continued to hold the ice pack over his purple, right eye. "I really need your help Dick."

"I wish I could help but I've got my hands full here. The drug trade is up ten percent and more and more cops are turning crooked. I really wish I could help. Where is Bruce anyway?" asked Dick as he looked his fellow bruised, crime fighter.

Exhaling deeply, Tim leaned back in the big leather chair which sat in front of the giant computer screen. "He's with the League; Darkseid is up to something again."

"Okay. Well, do you have any idea who this guy is?" asked Dick.

"I have a list and I have gone after some of the guys who are on it," explained Tim as he motioned to his eye with his hand. "It went over real well."

"How many were there?"

"A lot. I know what I did wrong. I guess I've been away too long," said Tim with a small smile.

"Listen, I've got to go. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. That's the difference between you and Batman. You're not afraid to ask for help. Talk to you later, bye," said Dick as the screen went black.

"Bye," whispered Tim as he rested his aching head in his hands. I can do this. A cramping in his back made him sit up straight. The ice pack fell to the floor with a thud which echoed through the vast cavern. No I can't. Not alone at least. Stiffly standing up, Tim walked over to his old costume. Studying his black eye and bandaged nose, he also noticed the stitching on the red fabric.

Ace what happen? After all we have been through, after all I did, why do you continue to steal? Do you think your obligated to for your father? Running his fingers over his chest, he felt the sadness which kept him awake at night rise from his stomach. It clawed its way up his throat and heated up the back of his head. He told me what you did. Did you save me for your own personal gain or was it because you did care about me? 

In the glow of the light stick at the bank, Tim remembered the scar which divided her face into half's. Which half did you show me that night? Alison or Ace? Or this new persona you have taken on?  He remembered the pink twisted flesh curve from her lips to form a sick smirk. Is that the price you paid for me? And what did I do? I ran. But you made me run. 

Like a ghost, he felt the punch she gave him a few days ago sweep across his chin. She is powerful. Smart. She does have some good in her. I hope she still has some of it left. Turning away from the glass case, he walked to the stairs, his footsteps heavy upon the concrete.

The walk to his room seemed long and tedious. Keeping his head low he opened his bedroom door and closed it softly behind him. The closed curtains made the blue walled room cold, dark, and perfect for a long nap. His bed looked warm and inviting.

A soft beeping erupted from his pocket. His finger's twitched as they coiled around the cool device which was his cell phone. Flipping it open, the bright light shun in his eyes. Opening the message, a small frown appeared on his lips.

Tim, I'm sorry okay? Can't we talk this over, I really miss you. Can we at least be friends? Text me back. 

He knew she would text him until he texted her back. As he turned the sound off on his phone, Tim couldn't quiet remember why he had broken up with Brook. Her wavy blonde hair and doe eyes appeared in his mind, along with the memory of them staying at her place most of the time and studying. Never really going out and if they did, it was to a café and an art show or some sort or another.

I was bored. I was very bored. They had been at a book signing for one of her friends.

"Come on Tim, we're going to be late!" shouted Brook as she pulled his on his hand. He stood rigid in the entrance, the smell of books enticing him to go inside. Her big blue eyes were looking up at him.

His mind kept returning to the phone call he had gotten from Bruce that morning. He knew he had to help Batman find this murderer. Gotham needed him. He had to go. "Listen, Brook."

"What?" she asked, her toothy grin disappearing. Her hand was soft in his rough one. He felt her nimble fingers wrap around his. 

"I need to go back to Gotham. Tonight." He said simply. His hand slid from hers and lay as a fist on his side. He stared at her. For a brief moment, her long blonde hair was much shorter and much darker. Her big doe eyes shrunk a little in size and flashed green. His heart thudded in his chest. "I also don't know when I'll be back. Or even if I'll be back. I don't want you to be attached to a maybe. I'm sorry." Turing away, he walked back to his car, her cries and pleases following him to the airport. 

His fingertips grazed over his chest. 

But she made her choice. She knew what would happen and what it would mean. Maybe this time, she'll make a different choice. Knowing what he had to do for Gotham, he plopped down on his comforter, immediately regretting it when he felt his bruises palpitate, he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.


	3. The Cat

**Here I am again! I will be updating this story the 29****th**** of every month, the reason why is on my profile. Also, Happy Holidays! :D**

The cold night air wrapped around Solitaire like a cold embrace as she avoided the moonlight as it lit the grim covered rooftop of the bank where she and Robin first met. _This is so stupid. But this is what you do when you're desperate. And Selina knows how hard I worked for that money; I can't just let it all go. _

_Earlier that day:_

Waiting by the door, Alice waited for her mentor to knock. Her hand was already on the brass knob in anticipation. _Where is she? I called her about ten minutes ago, she should be here! _ A quick and light pounding came upon her door as Alice opened it.

Face emotionless, Selina stared at her protégé. "We need to talk Alison."

Slightly taken back by her reaction, Alice stiffly stepped aside. Worry lines grew above the thief's brow as she softly shut the door. "If we go after him together-."

"No Alison. I knew something like this would happen, of course it would. But not like this. Can't you see there's something else going on here?" Selina stood very close to Alice, her shoulders were pushed back and her head was held high. However there was a slight tone of desperation in her voice.

"I know, but if we go after him together, then we have a chance!" replied Alice, her eyes pleading.

"No Alice. Hasn't he done enough damage? Hasn't he left you enough scars?" asked Selina.

Looking away, Alice was silent. "Why don't you want to face him?"

"That's not important, what's important is-."

"I need to get my money back," shouted Alice.

"Do you want to die?" screamed Selina as she pushed her face to Alice's so their noses were barely touching.

It being years since someone had shouted so harshly at her, Alice felt her fingers twitch into a fist. "No, I don't want to die. That's why I want you to come with me, but I can see that's not happening." Hearing something fall to the floor with a thud, Alice looked down. A full duffle bag lay at her feet. Alice didn't notice Selina walk in with it.

"There is three hundred thousand dollars, take it and go," said Selina.

Lip twitching, Alice said, "It's not enough."

"Not enough? Not enough! After all I've done for you, after I saved you and it's not enough!" she shouted through gritted teeth, her left eye was twitching with anger. Suddenly, her mouth closed, and then reopened as she began to speak. "This isn't about the money, is it? This whole conversation isn't about the money."

"Of course it is! What else could it-," began Alice.

"You want revenge. Jesus Alice, I thought you at least understood that it wasn't your fault what he did to you. But you don't care. You want to get back at him for what he did. I understand that, I really do. But he will kill you Alice. He will kill you very slowly and painfully, that's why he did this. He's been planning this for awhile. How else would he have found out about your safety deposit box?" Selina's voice softened as her face relaxed.

Looking away, Alice licked the inside of her cheek. "I worked to damn hard for all that money; I can't just let it all go."

"Fine," replied Selina as she grabbed her duffle bag and pushed past Alice. "Go and get yourself killed. Just remember when the blood is leaking from your body, that you had a chance to leave. And you didn't take it." The door slammed behind her.

Alice's finger nails hovered over her bare skin as they threatened to claw their way down her arm. Instead her hand became a fist as punched the wall. **Looks like we'll be seeing each other soon Acey. **His maniacal laughter filled her mind as she sank to her knees and covered her ears.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Tears welled in her eyes; however she closed them before they could fall. Jumping to her feet, she ran over to her punching bag and began to pound into it. _I need t get my money back so I can get out of this city and away from him. But Selina was right about one thing. He will kill me, but not if I can get him first. I'll only have one shot at this and I can't mess up. I'll need help. If Selina won't help me, then who can?_

Feeling the muscle in her shoulder begin to cramp, Alice stopped punching the bag. Turning around to get a heat pad, the thief noticed something on the floor. It was blood red against the stained carpet, loose threads hung off the sides, and a small smile grew on Alice's face.

Picking it up, the fabric warmed her palm with memories. Alice felt all of the air leave her lungs as she turned it over. Running her fingers over the embroidered _R_, and before she could stop herself, Alice whispered, "Robin."

_That night:_

Stepping into the cool moonlight, Solitaire continued to walk until she was a foot away from the edge. Solitaire gazed over the dimly lit city, the smell of exhaust filled her nostrils and made her eyes water. _I can't wait to get out of here. Where is he? He should be here by now. _

Turning around, she saw a lone figure whose shadow made his shining leather cape look continuous against the gray light. For a moment, they held each other's gaze.

Instinctively, Solitaire took a step forward. Her tightly fisted hands relaxed and her fingers shook. _He's still- No. _ _I need to get the money and then I'll leave. Besides, he made his choice. _Old feelings washed over her like dirt and buried her underneath them. Hands in fists, she watched him. 

Red Robin, staying where he was, studied her more closely. My height, lean muscles, body proportioned and almost symmetrical except for her scar. Oh my god.  In the dark light, her scar looked more grotesque. The twisted lines looked like tentacles against her pale skin and seemed to twitch and curl. Resisting the urge to walk up to her and stare at the scar under a microscope, Red Robin almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Solitaire retorted as she squared her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…" he began as he took a step forward.

Rolling her eyes, and trying to control the butterflies in her stomach, Solitaire said, "Whatever. You do know why I got it, don't you?"

"Yes and I'm sorry about it. About all of it, however I need your help," replied Red Robin.

"That's it? After all I did for you, that's all you have to say? Is that you're sorry?" asked Solitaire as she took another step forward.

"You almost killed four people and I don't know how many more now. You stole and you continued to steal after I talked to you and spent time with you and cared about you. It was like all I said to you didn't even matter. I wouldn't even be asking help from you if I wasn't desperate," said Red Robin, heart pounding as he tried to keep his emotions under control. He found himself a few inches from Solitaire's glaring green eyes.

Slamming her hands against his solid chest, Solitaire felt anger boil her blood. "I continued to steal so I could get out of this godforsaken city! What you said to me did matter! But you left me when I needed you most. And you want me to help you?" Backing away from him, she took a deep breath. _I need to get out of this city. _"Well, believe it or not, I need your help too."

"My help? My help with what? More stealing?" asked Red Robin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, more stealing. But this is for a good reason and I… can't do it without you," said Solitaire.

"I won't help you commit a crime," said Red Robin as he turned to leave. I should have known she would have asked me to do something like this. 

"Wait. This is something that was stolen from me. The Joker took all the money I had so I could leave Gotham. I can't face him alone, not after what he did," explained Solitaire. Avoiding his eyes, she stared at the gold, silhouetted bird on his chest.

"If you look my straight in the eye and give me your word that the money he took was that you can get out of Gotham and start a new life, a new crime free life, then, I'll help you," said Red Robin. So I did make a difference. 

Raising her head, Solitaire lifted her green eyes to meet his. "I give you my word that every dollar I stole went to leaving this evil city for a quiet life."

As Red Robin stared back, he realized how much he missed talking to her. Guilt rose in his stomach as his gaze slipped to look at her scar once more. Hoping she didn't notice, he replied, "Okay, I'll help you. But you have to help me first."

"What? He'll spend all of my money!" said Solitaire.

"Well after we face the Joker, you leave. So you have to help me find the Hunter first," replied Red Robin.

"Find who?"

"The Hunter, you really haven't heard of him?"

After a moment of thinking, she said, "Isn't he that cop killer? I think I heard about him on the news."

"Yes that's him. I have a few suspects and I need your help to go after them," replied Red Robin.

"Alright, I'll help you find him, my way," replied Solitaire. "So, Bird Boy, where are they?"

"Firstly, my name is Red Robin. Secondly, their apart of a fight club which is having one of their fights right now, Ace."

Glaring, the thief replied, "Solitaire, I go by Solitaire now."

"Still going with the card theme then?" Red Robin asked as he walked to the edge. Taking out a grappling hook, he soared across the dark sky.

"Some things never change," she mumbled as she joined him.

_Minutes later:_

Sitting on a beam in the shadowed part of the high ceiling, Solitaire whispered, "Which ones are we going after?" She gazed down at the scene. Men of different sizes watched as two sweaty, angry men threw punches at each other.

Standing by the steel doors, men with machine guns searched upwards, their eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"The ones that are fighting now," replied Red Robin. Handing her a gas mask, he placed his own across the face. "Just grab the two who are in the center, anyone else is trouble. Okay?"

Nodding, Solitaire said, "Just hurry up, the sooner we get the creep, the sooner I get my money back."

Throwing three orbs down into the crowd of men, Red Robin muttered, "I bet they don't have gas masks too."

Bullets were shot at them and they heard someone shout, "It's Bird Boy again. Shoot him!"

Jumping down into the cloud of knock out gas, Solitaire and Red Robin landed silently on the concrete floor. Fists and feet came at them before limply falling to the ground. Moments later, the dust began to clear, raveling numerous past out men.

"Here's one of them," said Red Robin as he stood over a light skinned man with muscles to spare. "The other one was right here. Where did he- Alison behind you!"

Whipping her whole body around, Solitaire saw 'The Dragon" standing with a machine gun in his arms and a mask around his face. Pulling the trigger, rounds of bullets escaped from the gun.

Cart wheeling out of the way, Red Robin pulled out the bird version of a baterang and launched it at the criminal, cutting the metal barrel in half. Running up to 'The Dragon' Solitaire punched him in the face, which he dodged and delivered a fierce blow to her cheek. As she fell, she swept the heel of her boot across his nose. Feeling a crake under the leather boot, Solitaire smirked and punched him in the stomach.

Releasing the anger which had built up inside her, Solitaire continued to beat up the criminal. It wasn't until she felt his limp body fall onto her fist when she felt someone grab her shoulders.

"Alison, stop it! He's knocked out, we can go now," said Red Robin as he gently pulled her away from the body.

Heat spread across her skin from where his hand touched her shoulder. Her already increased heart rate continued to rise. _Need to keep control. _Shrugging away from him, she exclaimed, "Don't call me Alison. It's Solitaire now remember Bird Boy?"

"Yeah I remember and it's Red Robin now, _Solitaire_," he retorted as he walked past her and picked up Bobby Jones. Just when I thought we were becoming friends. Turning around he looked at his questionable comrade.

The man's wrist was placed firmly placed in her fist as she leaned on her hip. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," he said as they headed to the steel metal doors. While Red Robin merely stepped over the unconscious bodies, Solitaire kicked them out of the way as she dragged the criminal behind her.

"Will you stop that?" he asked turning around, the man's limp feet taping uncomfortably against his stomach.

"I told you I'd help you. My way," she replied casually as she walked past him and pushed the door open.

Slowly shaking his head, Red Robin followed her.


	4. The Fallen

**Happy New Year! **

_Half an hour later:_

"Wake the hell up!" hissed Solitaire as she squeezed the handle on the hose, spraying freezing cold water on the two criminals, who were tied together back to back with a rope, glared at her.

"I didn't do anything," growled Bobby as he tried to free himself. "Lately"

"All we want are answers," said Red Robin as he stepped forward. "Who was the angriest fighter at Gotham City Boxing Rink?"

Breezes of cool night air brushed past them, making the water begin to freeze on the criminal's bare skin. "I'm not telling you shi-."

Pressing the handle of the hose into her palm, Solitaire drenched them in a fresh coat of water. Shivering, the Dragon spoke, "Neither of us is telling you anything."

Slamming the hose onto the cement rooftop, Ace sprinted toward them. Placing her boot on Bobby's shoulder, she kicked them onto their side. "Answer him."

"No," the Dragon growled as he spat blood on her other boot. His right eye was purple, while his left eye glared at her.

Slowly, she kicked them again, making them land on their opposite side. Again, again, over, and over she rolled them to the edge. As they hung off the edge, Solitaire demanded, "Answer him."

"You know," began the Dragon as he smirked up at her. "With a father as terrifying as yours, I thought he would at least have taught you how to scare someone."

"Ace don't!" shouted Red Robin as Solitaire pushed them over the edge.

Screaming, Solitaire let go of the hose. They descended off the side of the fifty story apartment building. Turing and turning like a pair of dice rolling in a gamble of life and death. Sprinting to the edge, Red Robin quickly got out a grappling hook and aimed it at them. With a snap, the hook caught a loop of the rope and caught them in mid air.

Heart beating widely, Red Robin stared down at the two criminals as he pushed button to pull them up. Posture stiff, grip tight, lips in a tight line, he dragged them over the ledge. Right fist clamped around the grappling hook while his left fist remained at his side, Red Robin asked again slowly, "Don't make me ask again."

Gazing at him, Solitaire felt a warm feeling crawl up her back and flood the back of her head. Seeing her partner really angry made her feel something she hadn't truly felt in years: terrified, for what he might do to her. _And if he will leave me again. _Turning away from him, she slightly shook her head. _Who cares if he leaves again? As long as I get my money back, I'll be fine. I'll be safe. _Leaning against the solid block which held the stair case to the many apartments of this building, Solitaire watched the scene that played before her.

"There was a guy," exclaimed Bobby as he looked away from Red Robin. "He… he would beat the crap out of everyone. Not just to beat but to permanently injure. He killed a guy, did fifteen years for it in the pen. He just got out a few months ago."

"What is his name?" hissed Red Robin.

"Alan. Bert Alan," said Bobby whose skin had a grayish, blue tint in the cold moonlight. "Now will you let us go?"

Taking out a baterang, Red Robin cut the ropes. "Go through that door and down the steps. Call someone to pick you from the payphone in the lobby. No one has to know about this but us," he growled as he stared at the Dragon, who glared right back.

Nodding, and then getting to his feet, Bobby Jones began to walk away. Turning back he asked, "Are you coming, man?"

"Yeah," the Dragon replied. Snapping his head toward Red Robin, he hissed,"This isn't over. Not even close." Walking behind his competitor, he looked through the darkness and straight at Solitaire. "You're old man is waiting for you _Acey_."

Feet moving before she could fully register what the criminal was saying, Solitaire charged at him. The only words she had fully understood where _old man _and _Acey_. "I'll kill you, you son of a-."

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her forearms and waist and held her tightly. "Go. Leave and tell the Joker that she's going to get her money back, and that I'm going to help her."

Smirk even sleazier, the Dragon gave a curt, sarcastic nod before walking down the stairs. They creaked under his heavy, even footsteps until they faded into silence.

"Let go of me!" hissed Solitaire as she squirmed under his iron embrace.

He did, though only for a moment before taking each of her wrists in his hands and holding them tightly above her head. Slamming her against the solid block, he leaned so his nose was centimeters from hers. "When I asked for your help, that didn't mean you get to throw criminals off the sides of buildings."

"And when I said I would help you, I said I would help you my way. And why did you just let him go?" Though they were the same height, she felt short compared to him. Anger freezing her body, she glared at him.

Closing the space between them, Red Robin spoke in low voice, "Because it was either taking care of him." Crossing her left wrist over her right and holding them both with one hand, he traced the edge of her scar to the curved of her lip. "Or taking care of you."

"Robin, what are you…" Solitaire began weakly as she gazed at him. The leather from his glove felt like a feather gently sweeping across her scared cheek. An uncomforting warmness washed over her, making her turn her head and shy away from his touch.

"Why did you save me that night?" he asked, he now free hand lay flat on the wall, very close to her hip.

His warm breath tickled her cheek as she turned to face him. Her green eyes shimmered as she looked away again. "You know why. Don't make say it."

Moving his hand so his thumb brushed the fabric of her toned stomach, he whispered to her, "I need you to say it."

"I…," croaked Solitaire. _I need to get the money. Anything else is just wasted time. _Glaring at him, she straightened her back. "You want to know why? Really want to know?" Glare intensified, she thought of what to say. _I need to tell him that I did it because I wanted to kill him myself._ Lips parted, she tried to speak. Only carbon dioxide escaped her past her teeth. _Why can't I say it? _A sick feeling washed over her as she realized she was about to get sick. "Just let me go."

Red Robin's grip remained firm at this request. I've had this question pounding at my mind for seven years. I won't stop until I get an answer. "Tell me and I'll let you go." His heart thudded in his chest as he gazed at her. Her watery green eyes glared up at him and for the first time in a long time, he saw her for what she has been for some time now: helpless.

His fingers, now numb from squeezing so hard, fell from her wrists. Stepping away from her, he felt guilt rain over him. "I'm sorry."

Her fist went rocketing at his chin. Knowing her deserved it, she let it hit him. Pain filled his chin as he stumbled back.

"Meet me at the usual place tomorrow night so we can catch this bastard," Solitaire called over her shoulder and she walked away from him.

As he watched Solitaire climb off the side of the building, he began to wonder another thing. Is this pity? Does this even have a name? Knowing what the name for is was, made him sway in his spot. All she wants is the money. All you want is to catch the Hunter and keep Gotham safe. As he watched the first rays of purple sunlight baptize Gotham, he felt his heart ache. Maybe if Alison saw Gotham the way I do, she wouldn't hate it so much. Unless it's not exactly Gotham she hates. 

Her picture of the way she was when they were younger flashed in his mind. Then one of her minutes ago. How she has changed. How close I was to her, how close she was to me. Remembering the heat her body gave off as it was pressed closely to his made red light go off in his head. I need to keep my emotions in check. Look what happen the last time. All she got was a scar, a grotesque, twisted scar, yes. However, when she's that close to you, it's not that bad. Realizing what he was thinking he ran over to the edge, with a grappling hook in hand, and swung to the next building. I'm tired that's all. I'm so tired. 

_Meanwhile:_

Limbs pumping, eyes straight forward, and face burning, Solitaire ran over the rooftops of Gotham. The new morning light created her silhouette which joined her in her race. _I need to go home. How dare he- No I can't break down here. If I do, I'll never get back up. _

As she reached the roof which belonged to her apartment, Alice felt her muscles ache. She sat on the stone ledge and watched the darkened sky glow with purple light. Her chest rose in a deep sigh as she placed her head in her gloved hands. _Why couldn't I tell him? I had the answer on the tip of my tongue. _Her mouth became dry as she remembered how bitter it tasted. _But it wasn't the right answer. Who cares if it was bull? I don't. He does though. _

Pulling her cowl back she continued to look down. _I can't go back. How do I know he won't just turn me in after I help him? But he wouldn't do that, would he? He's more honorable than that, more brave, more adventurous, more handsome. Wait, what am I thinking? _

Keeping her face low, Solitaire paced to the other end of the building. _I don't even know what he looks like under his mask. No, no. I just need to get the money back and even if he does turn me in, I'll be away from that bastard. It's a chance I have to take. _

Gazing up at the pallet of gold, lavender, and pink, Alice shrugged. _I know why I couldn't tell him. _Exhaling, she whispered, "shit."


	5. The Hunter

_That night:_

"Are you sure about this guy?" asked Solitaire as she stared down at the dull orange, contemporary, town house. Through the clear window, the masked pair saw a lean man with brown hair yawn. The light from his apartment leaked onto the police car which was still on the street.

"Yeah," replied Robin. "Last week, he saved twelve hostages from a bank robber."

"What did you find out about the Hunter?" she her heart began to flutter in her chest as she looked at him. His eyes were fixed on the building below him.

"He was a police guard, an ex-marine and a boxing champion. His wife and daughters were murdered. When the caught the murderer there wasn't enough evidence to charge him, so the police had to let him go. The police say he went crazy. He hunted the guy who murdered his family and killed him. The Hunter disappeared before the police could catch him," Robin explained.

"Then why only decorated officers?" Aced asked him.

"Maybe he wants a challenge," he suggested.

"Then we'll give him one," she said confidently.

The apartment went black. Solitaire aimed her grappling hook at the building; Red Robin put a hand on her wrist. Her heart thudded in her chest in anticipation and curiosity to see what the holdup was.

"Wait," he said as he stared into her green eyes. "I put a tracker on the officer. There is no way we can safely save him now. We have to wait for the Hunter to take him to a ware house, that way we will have more room to fight him."

Solitaire's wrist felt heavy as he grasped it. Looking at the building, she felt him let go. The police car doors were shoved open and two officers in their blue uniforms jumped onto the street. Their flash lights were two orbs in the darkness.

A loud crash of breaking glass echoed through the night.

"Stop in the name of the law!" shouted one of the officers, their light fixed on the leather of a black boot. It used the officer's face as leverage to jump over them and stomp onto the police car. The dark figure ran into a nearby alley, and the roar of an engine.

"Now," whispered Red Robin as he leaped off the side of the building. As Solitaire dove after him, she lost focus for a moment. His black cape fluttered behind him connecting him to the night, to Gotham, and to her. For the first time in many years, Solitaire felt the emptiness in her life become full because it was just him, her and the night. Soaring through the sky, she _thought who cares if there was murder about to kill again? _The whole world could burn as long Red Robin was with her.

A sharp pain in her leg brought her back to reality. Hissing in pain, she realized that she was too distracted to land properly. _It was a two story building! Stupid, stupid, you could have easily made that!_ Looking up, Solitaire saw Red Robin gazing down at her. His gloved hand was open to her. She placed it in his and stood. Gritting her teeth, Solitaire gazed at him.

"Can you fight?" asked Red Robin, his hand tightly grasping hers.

"Always," she replied. Her face neared his as she tilted her head. Closing her eyes, she felt his warm breath on her cold face. Then it was gone.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch," he said dropping her hand and walking to his bike. He mounted it and without looking back at her, rolled onto the street.

Narrowing her eyes into a glare, Solitaire limped to her bike. The pain had subsided somewhat, though a burning in her ankle reminded her of her mistake. _My back up plan might have broken my fall. _The cool metal of her small pistol relaxed her ankle. She got on her bike and followed him. The cold night air cooled her heated skin. _You put your heart out and it gets stabbed with a batarang. _

Focusing forward, she saw Red Robin speeding in front of her. Grasping the handles of her bike tighter and holding her breath, Solitaire tried to get mad. Dodging a car that was heading in front of her, she wanted to curse at it for almost hitting her. Memories of her father hurting her, mother betraying her, and Batman creeping behind her flashed in her mind. Though no matter how hard she tried, the anger wouldn't rise within her.

Groaning in frustration, she wondered what was wrong with her. There was something else she was feeling. It felt dusty, old, rusted. She had felt it that night, the first time Robin had left her. Then she knew what it was, it was rejection. _Okay. I see how it is. _Finally, Solitaires heart thudded in her chest, gave her energy and power. Leaning forward, she tried to keep up with the boy wonder.

The streets of Gotham rolled under their wheels and soon Red Robin slowed to a stop in a dark alley. White lights from uncovered windows and street lights illuminated their path. Mimicking his actions, Solitaire watched for his signal. His silhouette was outlined across the grime covered concrete. He held one finger to his lips, which Solitaire nodded in return.

For a moment, Solitaire lost sight of her comrade. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist, she wanted to get away from whatever it was, however she was paralyzed. Gasping softly, she felt warm breath on her cheek again. "Hold on," whispered Red Robin.

They were lifted into the air, the wind whipped at their faces. Solitaire closed her eyes and held onto Red Robin. For it was not fear of falling that made her latch onto him, it was something it else which brought tears to her eyes and made her never want to let go.

Reaching the top of the building, Solitaire held wrapped her arms around his chest tighter. He looked down at her and smirked. If we live after this, we will, I promise. But not a moment before because we need to take this guy down.

As they silently landed on the roof, Red Robin slowly detached himself from Solitaire. The corners of the thief's lips were pointed downward in a frown. A burning rose in her cheeks as she looked away.

He walked to the broken window which was at the center of the grey bricked warehouse. Silently hooking a grappling hook onto the metal window pane, he turned to look at Solitaire. "I'm going to go down first, if anything happens, I'll yell. Then you take this," he handed her a small, circular communicator, "and you call Batman."

Biting her lip, Solitaire shook her head. "No, I'll go down first." She gazed into his eyes. "So to make sure… that its done it right."

Eyebrow rising in confusion, Red Robin said, "Alison listen to me, it's not safe."

Suddenly the pair was knocked on their backs.

"Looking for me?" asked a deep, cold voice. His gruesome scars were illuminated in the moonlight. The torn flesh which had poorly healed curled around his irate face and decorated his broad chest in straight lines. His black eyes, which glared at the duo, matched his outfit of black pants and large black boots.

"Where is he?" asked Red Robin who had jumped to his feet. Fists extended before him, Red Robin braced himself.

Solitaire did the same. Looking down at her hands, she realized that she was shaking. She took a deep breath. _It's okay, we can do this. _

"He's down there," the Hunter motioned down to the window. "And if you want to save him, you have to safe yourselves first."

Charging at full speed, the Hunter's black boots stomped across the cement roof. His fist flew at Red Robin, who jumped out of the way. The hero tried to kick the Hunter in the back; however the large man didn't even budge.

Solitaire ran forward and punched the murderer in the stomach. He grabbed her fist and threw her across his body. As she flew through the air, she locked eyes with Red Robin and smiled. Turning her free fly into a flip, she landed on her feet with her heels barely touching the edge of the building. Her heart pounded with fright and anticipation.

Red Robin leaped onto the Hunter's back and looped his arm around his neck. Squeezing harder, he tried to cut the air supply to his brain. The Hunter's large hand reached behind him and grabbed Red Robin's cape. Wrapping his legs tighter against the large man's mid-section, and pulled his arm deeper into the man's neck.

Fists full of Red Robin's cape, the Hunter ranked the hero off of him. He did a somersault in the air and landed on his feet. Black cape clouding his sight, he pulled it behind him. The soft clink of metal made sweat form on the back of his neck.

When his vision cleared, Red Robin saw Solitaire standing in front of the Hunter with a pistol on her hand. "Alison don't!"

For a second, Solitaire looked at him. The Hunter grabbed the pistol out of her hand and tossed it over his shoulder. "Guns are horrible things. I hated using one when I was on the force; I love using my fists instead." Grabbing her neck, the Hunter lifted her off the ground.

Her gloved hands clawed at his arms and fists. This made him only squeeze harder. Tears leaked from her eyes as she felt the air leave her body. Darkness clouded her vision as her heart rate slowed. _This is it. At least I'm with him, even though I'm also with the killer gorilla. _

Closing her eyes, she waited for the cold hand of death to overcome her. A singular beep made her eyes snap open. There was a circular device with a red button in the center, it reminded her of the device which would send electric shocks throughout a safe when she tried to rob it. _Oh no he didn't. _ A smile spread across her face as the Hunter looked at his shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" he asked before he began to violently shudder as electric shocks were admitted through every nerve in his large body. His black eyes became wide and spit flew from his mouth. His grip loosened enough for Solitaire to plummet to the ground.

Head swimming, she gasped for air. Solitaire put her arm over her face and roughly rubbed the sweat and spit from her skin. She rolled onto her back and stared at the moon, as it hung alone in the black sky. _I know how you feel. _With the air finally returning to her lungs and the blood circulating to her brain, Solitaire sat up. Her eyes scanned the roof top; there was no sign of Red Robin. _Where are you?_

Strong arms wrapped around her stomach and lifted to her feet. "Are you okay?" asked Red Robin as he held her to him, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Always," she replied as she turned to face him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.


	6. The Joke

__**Happy Leap Year!  
><strong>

_The next morning:_

She had awoken, though she had kept her eyes closed. His eyes were wide open, though he was half asleep. His head lay on top of her head as she listened contently to his heartbeat.

_Thump_

_Thump _

_Thump_

Absent mindedly, he rubbed her back in small circular motions with the hand which lay around her shoulders. Though the room was as black as the night which he hid his true identity behind, he could decipher what was her body and what was his mask. Her soft breathing tickled his chest. Stopping his hand, he reached to her face. The edge of her scar was rough under his finger and got smoother as he moved to the middle of the poorly healed injury. She had given up everything for me. Her life, almost her sanity, and now this. But this is still wrong what we did, because… I have a new life and so does she. I needed to help her get her money back; instead I helped her get out of her suit. This is just reopening wounds and rubbing sault in them. She'll get her money and move away, for good. I'll go back to school and, I don't know, apologize to Bambi. She didn't deserve that, but Alison didn't deserve to get cut like that either. 

Alison's arm wrapped around his middle and her hand slid under his back, holding him in place. Placing his nose in her hair, he breathed in the scent of her bargain brand shampoo. Coconut, he thought as he closed his eyes.

His relaxed muscles tensed as he flipped on the side and pulled Alison to face him. His blue eyes burned through the darkness and gazed at her green ones. The red digital numbers of her alarm clock, which was the only light on the room, glowed **5:45**.

"Alison, I know you're awake," he whispered. "And I know that you've been awake for a while now. Please don't pretend anymore and listen to me."

Alison remained silent as she felt her throat begin to tighten.

"I will help you get your money back because you help me bring the Hunter to justice. However, then you need to leave Gotham forever. Batman will find out about us and the same thing will happen. I'm sorry, I should have never let this get this far. I should have kept this professional. This… this was a mistake. Goodbye Alison," said Tim. He removed his arm away from her body and pulled his body away from hers.

Alison's eyes opened. She searched the darkness as she held her hand out. Nothing reached back. Holding her breath, she listened for any noise to reassure her that he had not left her alone. No reassurance came to her. A sob erupted from her throat, tears poured out of her eyes as she still looked, and her hand grasp at the darkness as though she would feel his skin against hers again if her reached far enough.

"But I love you," she whispered as she pressed her knees to her chest.

As Red Robin stood half in her in apartment and half on her fire escape, a response was on his lips, but he was too focused to even mutter it. His gaze lingered for a moment on her tense form before climbing out of the window and leaping into the cold night air.

Sobs broke the calm silence which normally surrounded her as she lay in the darkness well after the sun had risen and warmed her loft. Her eyes were red and ached. Alice cringed as she pulled her face away from her knees because the tears had made her skin sticky. The sun burned her eyes as turned to lie on her stomach. _He left me again. Every time we take a step forward, we end up where we started. Angry, guilty, alone. But this time I don't feel guilty, or angry. What's the point? He's right. He was always right. _

Rolling onto her back, Alice let out a long, choked sigh. _Was this a mistake? _Looking over to the side of the bed, she saw her costume draped over a chair, along with other articles of her clothing scattered in a path to where she lay. Memories of the night before flashed her eyes. Sighing again, she sat up and pulled the sheet to cover herself from the shame. _I don't know. _

Looking at her costume and then at the window, Alice asked herself, "What do I do now?" Letting go of the sheet, she walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her short hair was tousled; her skin had red marks in random places and her scar was as prominent as ever. Gazing for another moment, she turned and headed to the shower.

Hours later, Alice sat crisscrossed on her bed with her old cellphone in the palm of her hand. Selina's number was on the small screen. _I need to apologize to her and I need her advice. _Pressing send, Alice held the phone to her ear. The phone rang, and rang. After a few moments of just ringing, Alice began to lower the phone.

"What?" asked a voice.

Slapping the phone against her ear, Alice began to speak. "Hi Selina, I called to apologize for the way I acted. You were right."

"Of course I was right. Now about which part is the question, the part about going after your father or asking Robin for help?"

"Both, I'm sorry," said Alice.

"I saw what happen to the Hunter on the news," replied Selina. "So you helped him. You two slept together, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did," signed Alice.

"And you're still going after your father, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," said Alice.

"Then what is the real reason you called?"

"To apologize. I-."

"Don't give me that crap!" exclaimed Selina. "You still helped Robin after I advised you not to and you're still going to face your father, so you obviously didn't call to apologize. Tell me why you called before I hang up!"

"Okay! I need your advice!"

"I gave you my advice and you threw it in the garbage," hissed Selina.

"I know I did! I need to know if I made a mistake with Red Robin!"

Silence was on the other end of the phone. For a moment, Alice thought Selina had hung up.

"I don't know Alice, you tell me," said Selina. "You know what? I think when you first followed me that night when you were half alive and insane; I don't think you were afraid of dying. I think you were afraid of living. Now that you have had a normal human experience, you don't know how to handle it. For the past seven years you have been obsessed with leaving Gotham, then what are you going to do? Live a normal life? No way Alice, you are going to move to a small town and be bored and a basket case for the rest of your life. Why do you think I haven't had the American dream? Husband, kids, and a nice house with a white picket fence. Because I would be bored and once you get this deep into this kind of life style, there is no turning back."

"I-. That's not true! I will get my money back and I will have a normal life! Even if I have to do it by myself!" shouted Alice as she shut her phone and threw it against the wall. Splitting in two, the battery slid under the bed. Anger burned her blood and zapped her nerves. Turning toward her alarm clock, it read **6:00**.

Jumping to her feet, Alice walked over to her costume and began to pull it on.

_That night:_

Where are you Alison? Red Robin's eyes scanned the bleak ambiance. The moon was covered by royal blue clouds and black smoke from a nearby factory. After a few more moments, he still saw no sign of her. Wait, why wouldn't she show up? Maybe she got held up somewhere and is running late. Or she decided to go by herself. Reaching for his grappling hook he ran to the edge of the building. Alison no. As Red Robin aimed his grappling hook, he felt something clamp onto his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Batman.

Tearing his arm away from his old mentor, Red Robin turned to face him. "She helped me bring the Hunter to justice. Now I have to help her."

"Help her do what?" asked Batman as he fingers curled into fists.

"Get her money back from the Joker," replied Red Robin. "He stole it from her and she said she would help me, which she did, if I helped her."

"Help her do what? Steal? You are helping her get money back that she stole. She played you again, Tim. This ends now. Tell me where she is, so I can bring her and her family in," commanded Batman.

"I believed her when she told me she wanted a new life. She isn't a bad person, its not like she ever killed anyone or stole from anyone who couldn't afford it," said Red Robin.

"She did almost kill someone," sad Batman.

"No, I was shot by that thug in the alley," he groaned.

"Not you, The Mad Hatter. She drove a spear through his chest two weeks after you almost got killed," said Batman.

Looking away, Red Robin felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Don't you see, Tim? She is just like them. How do you know that this isn't a trap to kill you for what you did? Now, tell me where she is," growled Batman.

"She didn't tell me. All she said was for me to meet me here and we would go together," explained Red Robin.

"I think I have an idea of where she is," said Batman. "Just to let you know, after this you will be going back to college and this will be the last time you will be wearing a cape, do you understand?"

"Don't talk to me like I am a child! I am a grown man and I can make my own decisions!" shouted Red Robin.

"Yes, you are a grown man. Now act like it! You have the facts, she is a thief, she has the means to be one, and she has tricked you one before!"

"She tried to save me because she loves me! You always told me to follow my gut and my gut tells me she isn't trying to kill me. Why are you trying so hard to keep us apart?" asked Red Robin.

"Because she will hurt you and she has. I can tell that you haven't stopped thinking about her all these years. I was only trying to protect you," said Batman.

"I don't need you to protect me. But Alison might," said Red Robin. "So, where do you think she is?"

"She's probably at home," said Batman as he removed his grappling hook and shot it at nearby building.

_Meanwhile:_

The park was chipped paint, rusted edges and stale happiness. The dead eyes of the horses on the merry go round glared at her in her unwelcomed returned. The painted clown faces grinned at her. However, this meant nothing to her. As Solitaire walked through the broken down amusement park, her eyes were focused on the main attraction: the Fun House.

It still stood grey and tall. There tributes to her father were spray painted in red, green, and purple all over the front of the building. Solitaire read the largest of the messages. **JOKER FOREVER!** Her hands balled into fists as she walked faster to the double doors.

"Hurry home Alice," said the Joker's voice which bellowed over the loud speakers. "We aren't getting any younger here!" His laughter echoed throughout the amusement park and made Solitaire's knees buckle.

_Get a hold of yourself Alice. Just get the money and go. And teach that old bastard a lesson first. _Breaking out into a sprint, Solitaire ran to the double doors. The handle was cold under her gloved hands as she pushed it open.

The contents of the room made Solitaire drop to her knees. Machine guns were piled on top of each other. Boxes of bullets were arranged like cans of soup at the supermarket. Three purple cannons were lined up against the wall. Explosives and gun powder were littered all over the floor.

"This is what happens when you keep me waiting," said the Joker. His shoes clicked against the concrete floor and with each step, poked needles into Solitaire's skull. "Now stand up so I can get a good look at you."

Tears threatened to fall from Alice's eyes as she got to her feet. Hate warmed her heart. She turned her body and felt her stomach begin to rise.

Wrinkles decorated the sides of his green eyes. His lips were blood red and both his teeth and skin were pearly white. His purple and green tuxedo was crisp and his black and white spats were spotless.

"Good god, I don't think I cut you that deeply. Look at your face, well at least now you can at least half smile. You were never that good at smiling. Sometimes I thought you had more of your mother in you than me. But then I would look at your eyes and I would see me," said the Joker. Picking up a hand held mirror from a nearby counter and walked closer to his daughter. Putting an arm around her, he held the mirror up to their face. "Look at our eyes Ace. We are the same and we always were. You were just led astray. It was your mother's fault what happen. It really was. Oh, your mother, such a hopeless romantic. If it wasn't for that love thing she was so passionate about, we would have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

Solitaire's muscles were so tense that she thought they would rip. Sweat dripped from her neck and down her back. _Just get the knife from my glove and stab him the neck with it. Then I'll take all of this stuff back and move. _Staring at her reflection she studied her eyes for the first time in years. The shape, the color and the emotion mirrored his. _Maybe we are the same. Selina was right. I'm a thief and I'll always be one. _Her eyes looked at other features of her face. _We don't have the same chin and the shape of our lips is completely different. I look like Mom too. _

"Dad," the word tasted bitter on her tongue. "Where's Mom?"

His grinning face fell to a grimace. "She's a little tied up at the moment." His booming laughter made Alice's ear quiver. "Don't mind her right now. Now its time for business." Smashing the mirror against the floor, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the couch which sat in the middle of the cluttered room.

"I'm going to cut to the chase because I feel like you have wasted enough of my time. How old are you now? Twenty five, twenty six?" asked the Joker as he leaned back, however still holding a tight grip on her wrist.

"I'm twenty two," replied Alice. Looking down, she saw a small pistol in her father's hand.

"It seems so much longer. Time moves so much slower in Arkham. But I guess you wouldn't know because you have never been there." He glared at her for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. "I bet you're wondering why I haven't killed you yet. Oh no, that would be too easy. You have cost me too much time and money for me to just kill you. So, I'm going to give you two options. Option one, you travel the country with your mom and I and wreak havoc. Or you say no and I slowly carve the rest of your face and have you bleed to death on the floor. Now, which will it be?"

His glare put chills down her spine. Looking away, she gazed at all of the things that were bought with her money. In the reflection of a particularly large television, Solitaire saw her mother carrying a knife in her clamped fist. Before she could stop herself, Alice gasped, "Mom!"

"Alice!" shouted Harley as she gazed at her daughter.

Spinning around, the Joker put three bullets in Harley's chest.

"No!" screamed Alice as she pulled herself away from the Joker and ran to her mother. Kneeing in the puddle of blood which had begun to form, Solitaire cradled her mother's head in her arms. Her once black and red costume was now completely red with blood. Worry lines etched around Harley's features and her blue eyes were glossy. "Mom? Please wake up. Mom?" Tears dripped form her eyes as she held Harley's lifeless body.

"No reconnection, no last words, no anything. You don't even get a last goodbye," laughed the Joker. "Now if you don't want to end up just like her, I suggest that you move all of this merchandise in the van and drive."

Harley's clear eyes continued to blindly gaze up at her. _She's dead. _Gently lowering Harley to the floor, Alice removed the blade from her glove. _This ends now. _Twisting her body, Alice almost slipped in her mother's blood. Her hand flew back, the knife along with it.

The Joker pointed his pistol at her chest. "No more chances Alison. You were a waste of time and money, now its time to pay the clown." His laughter echoed in her ears as she stood there frozen.

It all happened so fast, that Alice thought she was dreaming. The pistol the Joker was holding was knocked out of his hand by a baterang and he was knocked to his back by a shadow with very large fists. Staring at her father, she felt her body move on its own accord. Pouncing on him, she slammed her fists into his face, breaking his nose, cracking his teeth, and beating his white skin purple.

Tears poured out of her eyes as she scream, "You killed my mother! You're the reason I can't live a normal life! I'm your child and you were going to kill me!"

"Funny, isn't it?" laughed the Joker as he spit blood onto her neck.

She felt strong arms wrap around her arms and tighten them to her body. She was lifted off of the Joker and was moved away from him. Thrashing her body to try and break free, Alice heard someone whisper something to her.

"Alison, listen to me," whispered a deep voice. _That's not Red Robin. _Alison slowed her erratic movements. "He is insane and I'm afraid that it has made you insane. I will get you the help you need; you just need to trust me. Please Alison, you need to pay for the crimes you committed."

"All I've ever wanted to do is leave," cried Solitaire. "Why won't you let me leave? Just let me leave."

"I know that. I was prepared to let you just leave. You want to know the reason I never went after you? You were stealing money from people who deserved it. I should have taken you away the day you were born. But I didn't and it has caused you so much pain. I'm sorry Alison. However, I can't ignore you any longer. I'm sorry you had to see your mother die and I'm sorry your father just tried to kill you. But now you have to go to Arkham to get real help."

"Batman, just let her go. I'll make sure she gets out of Gotham and that she never comes back," said another voice. _Selina? _Looking forward she saw her mentor staring up at Batman. Her leather costume shone in the bright lights.

"You know I can't do that. She committed crimes and now she has to pay for them," said Batman.

Kicking Batman in the shin, Alice whipped around and punched him in the face. Turning around she sprinted to the door. Stealing a quick glance behind her, Alice saw Batman run after her. A loud thud made her jump. Cat woman wrapped her whip around his ankles and he had fallen to the floor.

"Run Alice! Get out of Gotham tonight! Don't worry about money, just leave!" shouted Cat Woman as Solitaire pushed one of the double doors open. The night air cooled her burning skin as she ran to the entrance. Closer and closer she neared to the open gate. _Free, I'm going to be free. _She ran faster than she ever had in her whole life. In one final burst of adrenalin, she ran past the merry go round: the closest attraction to the entrance.

A large force talked her to the ground. Screaming, Alice was wrestled onto her back. Her wrists were pinned above her head.

"Alison, I'm sorry," said Red Robin as he neared his face to hers.

Looking away, Alice held back tears. "Just let me go. You owe me anyway, so pay me back by letting me go."

"I owe you? It was your choice not to meet me on our roof top," growled Red Robin.

"I didn't meet you because every time we ever do anything together, I get hurt. I almost starved to death after I saved you. Do really want to know the real reason I saved you?" Taking a deep breath, Alison glared at him. "I saved you because I loved you and all it has ever brought me is trouble. You make me feel used and cheap and I still love you. But now I hate you too. So just let me go so I won't have to deal with you again. That is the least you can do after all of the pain you have caused me."

He stared at her for a moment. Loosening his grip, he let her slid away from him. Without looking back at him, Solitaire ran through the entrance while Red Robin silently watched her go.


	7. The Hat

**This is it people! The second to last chapter of "The Joker's Little Girl"! I created Alice almost four years ago when I was twelve and look at this story now! I am so happy with the way this has turned out. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. Enjoy!**

**-Lizzy Skellington**

Finger tips wrapping around the edge of the curtain, Alice peaked outside. The moon was half full and made the cars in the parking lot reflect the peeling paint of the motel. Her eyes scanned the stairs which led to her room and the bottom floor to make sure there were no bats lurking about. Closing the curtain, Alice leaned back in the old wooden chair. Its creaking made her jump and her eyes dart to the door and stare.

_Why haven't I left yet? I should have left that night, but I couldn't. Why can't I just leave this god forsaken city? _Standing, Alice walked to her bed and sat cross legged on it. She ran her fingers over the floral print of the comforter, which was identical to the wall paper, and pulled at the plastic thread. _It had seemed so easy. Pack my bag and go. _Gazing at her costume as it lay crumpled in a corner of the room; Alice wrapped her arms around herself.

_One week ago:_

Shoving her key into the lock of her apartment, Solitaire felt her heart beat in her teeth as she looked down the hallway to make sure no one was following her. The door unlocked with a small click. Solitaire twisted the door handle and with one last look to the hallway, she entered the dark apartment.

The door closed with a quiet thud. Flipping on the light, Solitaire ran to her bed and grabbed the black duffle bag which sat on top of it. As she turned to leave, she saw her reflection on a mirror on the wall. The entire front of her costume was covered in blood which had turned the black to dark brown. _Why is it always red?_

Dropping the duffle bag on the floor, Alice kicked off her boots and shed her costume. As she looked at her bloodied identity, she felt tears in her eyes. The blood had rubbed off on her stomach, legs and arms, staining the memory of her mother's death on her skin. _Mom, I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do. I need to get out of here. But I can't go out like this. _

Running to the bathroom, while ripping the rest of her clothes as she went, Alice jumped into the shower. The cold water soothed her heated skin as the blood was washed off of her like rain in a gutter. Once the blood was completely gone, Alice slammed the knob to make the water stop and grabbed a towel.

After drying herself off, Alice dumped out the duffle bag and pulled out a black shirt and black pants. As she pulled them on she looked over at the pile of clothes. On top of the black garments was a red embroidered **R**.

Every muscle in Alice's body contracted as she bent to pick it up. She ran her thumb over the careful needle work. Alice squeezed it in her fist before throwing it over her shoulder. "Never again," growled Alice.

Repacking her bag and putting a helmet on that covered her entire face; Alice looked at her apartment one last time. The **R **stared at her as she glared at it. "Never again," she said before shutting off the light and closing the door and leaving the key in the lock.

_Wait. _Unlocking and reopening the door, she flipped on the light; Alice saw her costume in a crumpled heap. Walking over to it, she unzipped her bag and shoved it inside. _I can't leave any evidence that I was here. _She closed the door and relocked it, only this time she took the key with her.

She snuck down to the parking and walked behind the dumpster where her motorcycle was parked hidden. The previous afternoon she had scrapped of the purple diamonds, leaving large metal patches on the sides of her motorcycle.

As Alice rolled the vehicle onto the pavement, she paused every three seconds to make sure no one was watching her. The motor hummed and the wheels crackled against the pavement as she drove onto the main road.

Eyes on the road and mind set on one goal, Alice drove through Gotham. _I'm free. I'm finally free. _Tears of joy dripped out of her eyes and moistened the inside of her helmet. As she slowed to stop at a red light, Alice looked to her left. There stood the red brick building which had closed as a bank and reopened as a toy store. The once broken windows concealed many jack in the boxes, dolls with frozen faces, and many other colorful toys. All Alice could see were their wide grins. Looking away, she continued to drive.

Hours later, Alice reached the end of Gotham. Pink sunlight created a halo around the sign **LEAVING GOTHAM CITY**. A small smile grew on her lips which turned into a yawn. Eye lids heavy, Alice pulled to the side of the road. The cold air whipped around her. The evergreen trees that towered over her also whistled at her an icy greeting.

Dismounting her motorcycle, she leaned against one of the thick trees. _I need to find a place to sleep. But I need to get out of here. _Another yawn escaped her lips. Looking around, she saw a small, two story building. On each floor was a long balcony and four doors. There was a large lime green sign, which matched the handle rail that read, **CROSSROADS MOTEL**. Next to it was another sign and in curvy, bright writing it read **Vacancy. **_I think I have enough money, God I hope so. _Getting on her bike, Alice drove to the motel's parking lot. _They'll get suspicious if I walk in there with a motorcycle helmet and have no motorcycle to show for it. _Placing the keys in her pocket, Alice readjusted her heavy duffle bag as it lay on her back.

As Alice walked past the few cars that were parked along with her bike, her pupils bounced back and forth behind her visor for anyone dressed like a bat or bird. The room was warm and smelled like burnt coffee. Alice walked to the front desk and stood in front of it as she watched a man with a comic book over his face and droll running down his chin. He was leaning back in a recliner and his protruding bellybutton peaked out from behind his black t-shirt.

"Hey," said Alice in a tired voice. When the man let out a loud snore, Alice grabbed his foot, which was lounged onto the wooden counter, and threw it to the side. The man landed on the floor with a loud thud and his head shot up as he mumbled movie quotes. Standing still, Alice watched the man got to his feet.

"Greetings earthling," said the man as he noticed Alice. "At least I think you're an earthling. It's hard to tell with that helmet on."

"Can I get a room?" asked Alice as she reached for her wallet.

"Oh, yeah, sure," said the man as he reached over to a wall of hanging keys. He plucked one from one of the hooks. "You need to sign in first before I can give you the key." He slid a large book over to her with a blue pen lying in the middle.

_I can't use my real name. _In sloppy print, she wrote the only name she could think of. Putting the pen back in the center of the book, Alice folded her hands on the counter.

"There's another thing, Miss." The back turned the book around and looked at the name. "Miss Johnson, Cindy Johnson. Wow, that's weird. I have a cousin that's name is name is Cindy Johnson. She goes to NYU, going to be a doctor. She was from around here. My aunt sold her record store to put her daughter through college. Isn't that nice?"

"Can I get the keys now?" asked Alice. Her head began to ache from being tired and being annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I need your id. You know, just in case you decide to run off without paying," said the man.

"I don't have an id. Does this mean I don't get a room?" growled Alice.

"No, I just need something else. Is that your motorcycle out there?" He pointed through the grime covered window, where her bike was parker. "I'll take the keys to that."

Reaching into her pocket, Alice pulled out the keys and slammed them onto the table. "Can I get the room key now?"

"Sure," said the man as he handed her the keys. Turning around, she left the room without another word. "My name is Luke by the way," he called after her.

Looking at the tag on the key, she saw the room number _7 _written in black pen. Jogging up the stairs, she opened the door with her number on it and ran into the room. Without even turning on the light, she walked forward and felt for the bed. Throwing her duffle bag down on the floor, she flopped onto the mattress and fell asleep.

_Now:_

Zipping up her black motorcycle to cover up her costume, Alice locked the motel room for the last time. As Alice walked to the front desk; she outlined her visor to make sure it hid her identity. The room still smelled like burnt coffee. Nose buried in a comic book which a very muscular, busty woman on the front, Luke was leaned back in his recliner.

Alice walked to the front of the desk and then placed her room on the counter. "I'm checking out now," said Alice.

"Oh, hello Ms. Johnson," said Luke as he carefully set his comic book to the side. "Let me just get your keys and oh!" He said with a small chuckle, "you already brought mine." Luke bent down under the counter. Alice heard the soft clicking of a safe being open.

_ A safe? I did just lose all of money that I worked so hard to get. _The man was still under the counter while she put her hand in the same pocket that a small pistol was. _You can do this. I just can't kill him, so I need to aim for the stomach, he's got enough fat there to cushion the blast before it hits any major organs. _

The man reappeared with her keys dangling from his fingers. "So, you stayed for seven days and six nights. Its twelve dollars a day, twelve times seven is eighty four. You owe me eighty two dollars."

"I only have fifty dollars," replied Alice as she grasped the pistol.

"Well, you were very quiet. No, seriously, you were freakishly quiet. Sometimes I thought you had walked off. Then you would come in here and buy stuff from the vending machine over there. Never bothered anyone, kept to yourself. So, for your good behavior, I'm going to forget about the thirty two dollars," said Luke with a smile.

"What?" asked Alice in shock. _Is he serious? No he's kidding, he has to be. _

"I said just give me the fifty and I'll forget the rest of the money," explained Luke.

"Why?" asked Alice. _"You have a real life experience and you don't know how to deal with it." _Selina's voice hissed in her head.

"Well, a lot of jerks stay here who can be just evil. I mean, not like Joker evil, but, I mean shouting at the maids for not bringing enough towels, yelling at me for not being fast enough to get their ids when they check out. You were just, silent. It was a nice change," said Luke with a small smile.

"Oh," said Alice as she looked away. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Probably, but it's okay. My old man owns this place and he's never like me that much anyway," explained Luke, his soft smile became sad. "He has lung cancer; I secretly can't wait until he dies. Because when he does, I'm selling this place and opening a comic book store in the city."

Silence filled the room. Luke stared at him comic book while Alice stared at him. "I know how you feel."

Looking up, Luke gazed at her. "What?"

"I mean the part about can't waiting for your dad to die," Alice shut her mouth quickly, shocked at what she just said. "Here," said Alice as she pulled out the fifty from her pocket. She put it on the counter and grabbed the keys from Luke.

Turing to walk away, Alice stopped when she heard Luke's voice. "Do you want to get coffee sometime?"

"I can't," replied Alice. "I have a… boyfriend."

"Oh," said Luke, hurt sharpening his voice. "Well, good bye."

"Good bye," said Alice as she turned to face him.

Walking around once more, she jogged outside and headed for her motorcycle.

_Six Days Ago:_

Sliding his fingertips under the window, Red Robin tried to lift it open. Locked. Stepping back, he quickly rammed his fist through the glass. He stopped for a moment and listened for any sounds that he might have been heard. When he heard only cars honking and people laughing bellow, he put his hand through the now broken window and unlatched it.

The broken glass crunched under his feet as he pulled out a small flashlight. He first scanned the bed and half hoped that she would be sleeping in it. All that was left were crumpled sheets and the black comforter was on the floor. His heart sank when he walked over to a set of drawers and opened them, only to find them empty. What did you expect? You knew she was going to leave, at least now you never have to see her again. He began to walk over to the closet, when he stepped in something.

Kneeling down, he put his flash over it to get a better look. The embroidered **R** was lying on the floor, discarded and forgotten. "Oh my god," whispered Red Robin as he picked it up and ran his finger over it. The black had faded to grey from being rubbed so much. It really is over. Standing, he walked to the window. Is this what Alice felt, when I left her. Looking around the room, which was built for one person and one person alone, Red Robin felt very alone. Yes, she did feel this. 

Red Robin placed the **R** in his utility belt before leaping from the fire escape.

_Now:_

"Where are you?" asked Bruce Wayne, he squeezed the phone in his hand to suppress his frustration.

"I'm at the airport right now; my flight got cancelled because of some terrorist threat," replied Tim Drake as he leaned back in his plastic chair, which made his back hurt. He had been sitting in the airport for nearly three hours. In those three, loud hours he had called Bambi.

_Three Hours Ago:_

"Hello, Tim?" she had answered.

"Hey Bambi, I called to apologize for what happen. It's just that I had to take care of some old business. It's over now and I was wondering if we could start over," said Tim.

"That's great that you finished that business. But, you hurt me, badly. So, I think it will be awhile before we can just start over," replied Bambi. "Good bye, Tim."

"No, Bambi, wait!" said Tim, however she had already hung up the phone. I sure can pick them, can't I? Leaning back in his chair, he picked up the novel he had been reading.

_Now:_

Sitting up straight, Tim signed deeply as he saw people fidget in their seats from fear.

"Aren't you going to check it out?" asked Bruce.

"I don't have my… tools," said Tim.

"Look in your carry on," said Bruce. The warm Egyptian air whipped through his now salt and pepper hair. He had flown there the day before on a tip that Two- Face was going to try to rob one of the Pyramids.

Tim brought his bag close to his chest and slowly unzipped it. Peaking from behind his laptop was a piece of black leather.

"I thought, now that Alison is gone, that maybe you might want to continue crime fighting," replied Bruce as he smiled at a dark haired, tan beauty with large green eyes.

"I guess. Talk to you later," said Tim. He hung up and politely shoved through the crowd of people.

_Meanwhile, Across Town:_

Drowning out all other sound, Alice listened intensely to the ringing of the payphone. Looking around, she watched to see if anyone was watching her. No one paid any attention to her while they waited for taxis or for family members to pick them up from the airport. _This was the closest place to the edge of Gotham and the place I would be least suspected. _She had removed her motorcycle helmet and hood, so she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

"Hello?" asked Selina.

"Hi Selina, it's Alice," she replied.

"Alice? You shouldn't be calling me. Batman can trace phone calls you know. You need to hang up right now," said Selina.

"Wait! I need to ask you a question, and then I can finally leave for good," said Alice.

"Are you not out of Gotham yet? Oh my god, Alice! Do you realize what I had to do to distract Batman, so you can have enough time to leave?" shouted Selina.

"I know, I'm sorry-."

"No you don't know! I had to give up one of my clients! Do you know how that is going to affect my reputation?"

"But, why?" asked Alice.

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean, why do you keep risking your life to save mine? Why did my mother send me to you that night? What happen?"

"I'll tell you because I know that you won't let this go until I do," said Selina. "I owed your mother. She saved me from your father once, I know that may be hard to believe, but she did."

"After last week, it's not hard to believe at all," replied Alice with a sad smile. "Good bye, Selina. Thank you for everything."

"Bye, Alice. Go live that 'normal' life you worked so hard to get," said Selina.

The phone was silent and with a smile, Alice hung up the phone. As she pulled her hood on, a loud crash made her jump.

Glass decorated the concrete ground as a giant, purple teacup on wheels drove over it. Its wheels were twice the size of normal wheel and there were several cracks on the rim of the cup. A man with a very large hat sat in the teacup; he wielded a machine gun and shot at the people who lay on the ground. His laughter was drowned out by the shattering of flesh and bone.

Alice tackled the side of the phone booth to get out of the way of the bullets. She flattened herself against the wall as she growled, "Hatter. Hatter!"

The moonlight shun on the black leather of the man who was following them. "Red Robin! Kill that bastard! Kill him!"

"Alison?" he whispered as he looked at her.

Running out from the shadows, she jumped over the dying and the dead to reach him. "We can use my bike. Hurry!"

They ran to the parking lot.

"Alison, give me your keys!" he shouted as they neared her motorcycle.

"No, I'm driving," she replied as she got on her bike, she dropped her duffle bag onto the concrete.

"Alison, no, you'll just distract me again," replied Red Robin as he grasped the handle of her bike.

"Well them you're going to have to fight me for it. Listen, the longer we fight, the more time that perverted bastard has to kill people. And another thing," said Solitaire as she turned the engine on. She felt Red Robin sit behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "My name is Alice."

"You said perverted, right?" he asked as he pulled her toward him.

"Yep," she replied. The Mad Hatter's trail wasn't hard to follow. Dead bodies, shattered glass, and broken stone were littered all over Gotham. Police cars and ambulances followed behind them.

"I put a tracker on the teacup. Use the alleys, we'll get there sooner," said Red Robin. His grip was tight on the tracker however his grip on Alice's side was even tighter. "Why didn't you leave?"

They both jerk to the side as Alice turns a sharp corner. "Where is he?" she shouted, ignoring his question.

"Turn left and get onto the main road, we'll cut him off here," Red Robin shouted back.

When they were back on the main road, Ace growled at the sight of the giant tea cups as it plowed through parked cars which lined the streets. Ace watched as the tea cup neared Wayne Headquarters. _He's got to stop, he's got to. _However, when the tea cup accelerated, Ace's eye widened and she felt Red Robin's arms disappear. _You crazy bastard._ The giant tea cup rammed right through the glass doors. Shards of broken glass went flying in her direction as she froze in her seat. Alice saw her green eyes in a large piece of glass as it raced toward her. Its jagged edges reminded her of her scar. The Joker's laughter rang in her mind as her grip tightened on the handle bars. _This is it. The Mad Hatter is going to get me, I can't believe it. Good- bye Robin, I'm sorry. _Closing her eyes, she waited for the shard of glass to release her from this hell.

She felt a leather gloved wrap around her waist. She felt her bike disappear from under her and the icy wind cool her heated face. Looking up, she saw Red Robin gazing down at her. The corners of her lips rose in a small smile and so did Red Robin's. An explosion shook the world around them, screams echoed in their ears and fired blazed beneath them, however all Ace could look at were two blue eyes.

As they landed, Red Robin's grip remained tight on Ace's waist. She smiled up at him and leaned her face closer to his. He smiled at her before his grip loosened and collapsed onto the concrete of the roof top. Gasping, Ace fell to her knees. "Robin? Are you okay? Robin, talk to me. Robin!" In the glow of the moon light, Ace saw it. In Red Robin's shoulder was a large piece of glass. The moonlight made the red blood turn black as it oozed from his skin. Putting her head on his chest, she heard very slow and soft beating. _Thank god, he's still alive. _

Standing up, she scanned the area to see where she was. _My old apartment is a few across the street, we can make it. _Kneeling down, she put his arm around her shoulders. She was about to walk to the edge of the rooftop when she heard someone yell, "Alice! You can't leave me here!"

Lying Robin on his back, Ace ran to the other end of the building. Looking down, she saw the Mad Hatter, without his hat, standing in the middle of red, hot flames. The rim of the tea cup had melted away and was steadily making it way to the Hatter. Sweat poured down his temples and flames licked at his purple trench coat.

Ace stared down at the Mad Hatter as he locked eyes with her. _I should let him roast. After all of the pain he has caused to me and others, he deserves it. Batman wouldn't know, neither would Robin. But I would know. _Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out five small, white capsules and threw them at the fire. The fire and the Mad Hatter were doused in white foam as sirens neared them. The Mad Hatter looked up at Ace and she looked down at him. Silently, she turned away.

Lifting Red Robin's arm around her shoulder, she picked up the grappling hook and aimed it at the opposite rooftop. She soared above the grave streets of Gotham, knowing that two of the most hurtful people in her life were still alive. However she was holding the person she loved most in the world in her arms, who was also hanging onto life. _Please don't die. Please don't leave me alone again. _

_Half an Hour Later:_

Alice washed her hands under the faucet and watched the cold water wash away the blood as she focused on regulating her breathing. _Thank god that I still had the key to this place and the first aid kit. _Red Robin remained unconscious when Ace pulled out the shard of glass and looked for any pieces still logged in his arm, which there weren't. His eyes remained shut as she unbuckled his belt and took off his shirt to clean the cut, sewed the flesh together, and wrapped a bandage around his shoulders. He was unresponsive when she kissed his forehead, which was still covered by his mask.

Lifting her head, Alice looked at herself in the mirror. She had removed her costume and was now in her undergarments, black tank top and black shorts. From the corner of her eye, she saw Red Robin's blue eyes watching her.

Turning the faucet off, she turned around and walked toward him. "You should rest, that cut was pretty bad. For a second, I thought you weren't going to make it." Sitting down on the chair which was next to the bed, Alice looked Robin.

Reaching his hand to Alice's face, he gently caressed her cheek with the backs of his bare fingers. "Why do you keep saving me?"

"That arm must be killing you, I'll get you some Advil," said Alice as she got up.

Robin quickly grabbed her hand and tugged on it to make her sit down. "Don't ignore me Alison."

"I told you, my name is Alice," she replied as she tried to pull her hand away, however Robin's grip got tighter.

"Alice," said Robin as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Why do you keep saving me and please don't ignore me."

"It's not like I could just leave you there," she explained as she looked away.

"Yes you could have, but you didn't. Tell me," he pleaded. I know why you keep saving me, but I need to hear you say it Alice to be sure. Please say it Alice. 

Alice looked at him, his eyes, his mask, his cape. _I'm in love with a mask. _When she didn't answer, Robin decided that he was tired of waiting.

"Alice, I love you," he spoke. A weight was lifted off of his painful shoulders as he stared at her.

For several long, silent moments, no one said a word. Finally, Alice replied, "Oh, thanks."

"What, are you serious? I have been in love with you for seven years and that's all I get? 'Oh, thanks'? I know why you save me, Alice. I need you to say it! Say it!" Robin was almost shouting know as he squeezed her hand.

"I love you, okay?" she shouted. Tears brimmed her eyes as she said, "But it doesn't matter. You're just going to leave me again." Tears dripped from her eyes as she yanked her hand away and buried her face in it. She heard the rustle of fabric. _There he goes, he leaving again. I should have just left him there. _Suddenly she felt her head lifted and she saw a pair of blue eyes stare into hers. Alice also noticed that the eyes came with a nose, a chin, and messy black hair.

"I'm sorry I left you in the first place and I will never leave again. Unless you want me to," he stared at her.

Alice ran her finger tips over his nose and cheeks, mesmerized that there was actually a face under that mask. _A handsome face at that. _

"Robin?" she asked as she moved her hands to his chest.

"Yes?"

"What's your real name?" she asked.

"Timothy Jackson Drake," he replied. "Tim for short."

"No, I don't want you to leave, ever." Alice smiled as he put both hands on the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, Tim."

_The next day:_

Alice ran her fingertips over the three scars she had left on Tim's chest seven years ago. They were small hills across a flat plane and she felt a small pang of guilt. She was lying comfortably with her head on his unscathed shoulder with her arm around his stomach and his arm protectively around her back. Alice watched the sun, which was high in the sky, as she listened to his heartbeat. _I can't remember the last time I slept in. This is nice. _Closing her eyes, Alice was welcomed by darkness again. _Darkness? Batman! Oh no…_ Gazing at Tim, Alice felt her heart sink. Part of his dark hair covered his dark eyes. _Batman will never let us be together. _Tears slowly poured out if her eyes and onto Tim's chest.

"Why are you crying? No more crying," said Tim as he kissed the top of her head. "I thought we were good. I mean we said our 'I love yous' and I said I was never going to leave. What's wrong?"

"Batman," whispered Alice as she flipped onto her back.

"Oh," said Tim.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked as she lifted herself on her elbow.

"No, we are just going to leave. Get out of Gotham and never come back. I'm tired of him controlling my life," said Tim. "As long as we're together, nothing bad is going to happen to us." He smiled at Alice and she smiled back. He kissed her and she kissed back.

For ten years, nothing bad happened to them. For ten years, there was love, happiness, and bliss. But only for ten years. Then he came back.


	8. The End Part One

**Here we are. Unfortunately, because of school I have been extremely busy. However, I have Part One of the End. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Ten Years Later:_

Alice dabbed her cheek with concealer and then smiled as she saw her scar had disappeared. Even though she had gotten cream which had promised to _Make Skin As Clear As Can Be In No Time!_, there was still a thin, faded line to remind her of her life in Gotham.

Sighing, Alice checked her cell phone's clock. _He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. If we don't hurry, they'll give away our table. _A small chuckled escaped her now red lips. _I remember when I worried if I was going to eat that night and now I'm going to eat at a five star restaurant for my ninth wedding anniversary. Life really has changed. _Studying her reflection, Alice noticed how much she really has changed. She had grown out her dark hair and it now brushed her lower back. Because of the special occasion, she had curled into an up do. There were also no dark bags under her green eyes. When Tim and Alice had left Gotham, they spent a lot of time traveling to different parts of the country to find a place called home. And surprisingly, long train rides are the equivalent to five sleeping pills to Alice. And there were still nights she would wake up in a cold sweat from echoing laughter and forever falling, but Tim would always hold her and whisper sweet nothings until she returned to her slumber. There was also another thing that kept her going and their names were Delia and Deidre, her twin daughters.

They were eight years old, loud, messy, and the light of Alice's life. Alice placed a hand on her stomach and remembered the first time she had felt one of them move. _I think it was Delia because she was always on the right. _It was small, a twitch or a small kick. But it was there. And it scared the hell of Alice. She had screamed at Tim to call the doctor; however all he did was smile and explain that babies moved while they were still inside their mother. He said it was healthy. Alice had blushed and then she cried. Because at that very moment she realized that there were two lives growing inside her. She was their mother and she was worried she would be a bad mother. Tim had wrapped his arms around her and told it would be okay. And it was. Love swelled in her heart for her unborn children from that moment and then exploded when she heard their cries for the first time. They had dark hair, her face, and Tim's blue eyes. She thanked whoever was controlling the universe for the first time for their eyes. Because they weren't curse, they were born with a clean slate. At the moment, they were at a friend's house for a slumber party. _Are they safe? I shouldn't have let them go but… Tim said that they needed to be with kids their own age. And the house is down the street. Maybe I should call to make sure they're alright. _

As she picked up her phone, the doorbell rang. _That must be Tim. I'll call the girls on the way to the restaurant. _Placing her phone in her black purse, along with some cosmetics, she walked out of the bedroom she shared with Tim. She quickly walked past the tan walls which were covered with memories from before the girls were born till the other day when they had got their school photos. The hem of her red dress swished at her ankles as she walked down the stairs. She stopped at the last step before she walked onto the hardwood floor. _Why didn't he just use his key? _

Silently, Alice removed her high heels and purse and set them a few steps behind her. She placed one foot onto the cold ground and then the other and slowly stalked to the door. It was instinct that made her realize that in was not her husband at the door. It was habit that made her fingers curl into fists and her eyes become slits. And it was fear for her life that made her look through the peephole in the door.

The porch light shun brightly onto the moss green welcome mat. She slowly placed her hand on the cold, silver lock. Before she twisted the horizontal lock upwards to go outside, she heard a familiar chuckle. Her spine turned to ice as her blood boiled. Alice turned around.

Green eyes which mirrored hers stared down at her. His white teeth were surrounded by red lips. Her father had returned.

**The (hopefully) last chapter will be on May 29****th****. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story!**

**-LizzySkellington**


	9. The End Part Two

**This is the very last chapter of "The Joker's Little Girl" Series. I want to say thank you all so much for sticking with this story. I'm going to do something that I have never done before, write a disclaimer. **

**I only own Alice.**

**(Sadly) nobody else. **

"Hello Ace. Let's make this easy on myself, so why don't you go sit on that chair over there. And don't try anything funny. Not that anything you've ever done has been ha ha funny. More like, it's funny you're still alive," said the Joker as he smiled at her.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," hissed Alice as she stood her ground.

The Joker's skin furrowed in a frown before a wide grin spread across his face. "That maybe so, but if you don't play my little game, then I'll kill you. Then I'll wait for your husband and children to come home and I'll kill them."

Alice sighed before walking to the wooden chair which was in the middle of the room. She kept her head bowed; however her eyes never left her father. She sat down in the chair and put her hand on each arm rest, knowing what would come next.

Cold handcuffs locked her wrists to the chair. Alice glared at the Joker. "What do you want from me? Killing me won't change anything!"

The Joker backhanded her across the cheek. "I thought I had taught you to only speak when you are spoken to. But you really never listened to a word I said. I guess I didn't hit you hard enough." The Joker punched her in the nose. Blood ran down her lips, chin, and neck. It dripped onto her red dress where it blended into the fabric. It was as if her past and present were mingling at a funeral and Alice was the diseased.

"Now, to answer your question, it should be obvious what it is I want. But, you were never the strongest strap on the straight jacket, so I'm going to tell you." The Joker grasped her left wrists in his hand while he held the pistol to her neck. His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered, "I'm going to kill you Alice. I'm going to taunt you. Then, I'm going to wait for your family to come home. I'm going to kill them. And guess what you'll be doing?"

Alice remained silent. Her eye twitched as she fought to keep control. _Please Tim, come home before the girls do. Protect them. _

"Come on guess. Never mind. The quiet life really has lowered your already below sea level IQ, hasn't it? You'll be sitting here helpless and watching."

The chair rattled as Alice tried to break free. However, after years of not seriously working out, she wasn't as strong as she used to be. A fist snapped across her jaw.

"Just sit there and watch. I don't want to have to kill you before the time is right," said the Joker. He walked over to the forty eight inch television. "This must have been expensive." He used the butt of his pistol to smash the screen. Black shards fell to the floor and were soon followed by the rest of the television.

The Joker walked over to a lumpy, yellow and purple vase. It had the work **Mommy **painted on it in shaky hand writing. "Did your kids make this?" He pushed it down to floor where it shattered into a million pieces. Like if a meadow of sunflowers had been hit by a grenade. Its pure beauty had been interrupted, destroyed. Never to be same again.

Alice had had enough. _I need to stop him. I have no idea where the hell Tim is. If we live through this, he's going to be sleeping on the couch for an entire month! I need to think of a plan. I'm not strong enough to break out of these handcuffs. _She watched her father tear the head off of Delia's favorite cat doll. It's black, furry head rolled to her feet. Its green eyes stared up at her. _What would Selina do? _A small smile formed on her bleeding lips. _I need to pick the lock on these handcuffs. And then I'm going to kick some ass. _

She watched the Joker smash a few picture frames. Leaning her head down, Alice quickly pulled a bobby pin out of her deflated up do. She turned it to the side and inserted into the lock. After fiddling the bobby pin, she heard a small click and her wrist was free. However, she relaxed her hand to make it look like it was still locked.

The Joker held a small pile in his hands and he slammed them to the ground. One by one by one.

"Hey, dad!" shouted Alice.

He slowly turned around. "You have something else to say. I am not hitting you hard enough, am I? I must be getting old. Or maybe, you're just punchy. Yes, that must be it. Does your husband beat you? Does he hit your beautifully ugly children? He must because there is no other way to could live this "normal" life. You have battered wife syndrome, just like your idiotic mother."

Alice grinned. Though it hurt when her ripped lips stretched, she didn't care. A chuckle escaped her throat as she stared at him. "I know something about mom that you don't."

Dropping all of the pictures, the Joker walked over pieces of glass, wood and pottery until he towered over her. "What do you mean when you know something about mom that I don't? There is nothing I don't know about her. I _made_ her."

Alice got up a little off the wooden seat. Though she was stilled restrained by the other handcuff, she let her free wrist slide out and become a fist. With a grin she spoke, "I know that in the end, she loved me more than you."

For a spit second, deep in those emerald eyes, she saw doubt. After all of the years of planning and abuse, for the first time, he wasn't sure.

At the moment, she swung the chair and hit the Joker with it. It smashed as it came into contact with him and freed her at the same time. She ran to the gun which had been left on the floor so he could destroy the pictures with both hands. Picking it up, she aimed it at the Joker and pulled the trigger, only to hear a small click.

"You think after all of the time, money, and air I wasted on you that I would just shoot you? No, if you're going to die, it will be slow and painful." The Joker got to his feet and held one of the legs of the chair in his hand like a baton.

"Likewise," said Alice before charging at her father. She tackled him before he had a chance to swing at her. Punching him over and over again, she felt cartilage and bone break under fists. This wasn't for her; it was for her family, her _new _family.

It seemed like she time was moving backwards with every punch, right back to the moment her life was a small whisper in the universe. The moment Harleen Quinzel had walked into Arkham and the Joker had decided it was time to take up a sidekick. _Mom, if you can hear me, I thank you for giving me life. But it's my turn to make it a _good_ life. I'm sending your Puddin' down to you, get ready. _

Alice stopped hitting her father and stared down at him. Purple bumps decorated his white flesh; his lips were red with blood, and his green eyes were the same as hers. The Joker began to laugh as blood leaked from his mouth.

"You can't kill me. This is the part where you decide you can't kill your dear old dad and then you turn around to call the police. And I grab a rock, piece of glass and-."

"Great story dad, but I'm just resting my fists. I'm ending this tonight." Alice reached over the broken piece of yellow pottery and slowly cut the Joker's jugular. His blood squirted over her face and arms. His green eyes stared at her like her mother's did when she slowly bled out. A choked chuckled sputtered from his throat before his head lulled to the side.

Gasping, Alice got off her father. _It's over. Thank god it's over. _Pulling her knees to her chest, she stared at her father's corpse. His green eyes stared blankly at her. Silently, she stared back at him.

The front door opened with a click which echoed through the demolished living room. Alice jumped to her feet, her heels long forgotten. Standing with his mouth slightly open was her husband. The dozen red roses he had been holding fell to the floor along with a rectangular navy, velvet box.

"Alice, dear god, what happened?" asked Tim.

Running up to him, Alice slapped him across the face. "Where were you? Where the hell were you? We promised each other that we would always be there for each other! We promised!" Tears rolled down her checks in black rivers. She quickly wiped them away.

She was slowly engulfed in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair, which was damp with blood and sweat. "The florist was a jerk. I had to pay an extra thirty dollars just to get them because they were "out of season." Then I had to go to jewelers to pick up the bracelet and the guy was on break and I had to wait another twenty minutes. Then there was traffic because some guy hit a deer and then that deer bounced off the car and hit another car. And then-."

"Just shut up," said Alice as she stared at him. Her green eyes met with his blue ones. She saw sadness in his pupils. "I ended it. We can finally rest."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips in his. "I haven't had a day of rest since the moment I met you. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."

"I love you," replied Alice. "So… you went to the jewelers?"

"Yes, I did! Hold on," said Tim. He let go of Alice and reached down. Alice smiled as he held up the velvet box. "For eighteen wonderfully, adventurously, amazing years and to how we _always _found each other." He opened the box. Alice gasped. There was a gold bracelet with diamonds scattered along the top like stars. "Read the inscription."

Alice turned the bracelet over and read out loud. "Always." Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she kissed her husband again.

_Forty Minutes Later:_

"Do you have any idea about why the Joker would attack you?" asked the policeman. His eyes were covered in the shadow of his hat and he a bushy mustache resting over his upper lip.

"Well, the Joker was crazy. He did crazy things. At least he won't be doing that anymore," said Tim as he glanced over at the orderlies who wheeled a giant bag laying on top of a stretcher into a white van. The blue and red sirens illuminated their yard as if it was the stage to a Broadway musical and this was the aftermath of the big dramatic ending. Policemen, media, and nosy neighbors littered the yard.

"Tim, I think I'm going to go inside. This is too much for me right now," said Alice as she raised her head from his shoulder. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Okay. But are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Though Alice had begun to pull away, he kept a firm, yet gentle, grip on her arm.

"I'll be fine," she said as she gave him a reassuring smile. "I just really need to lie down."

Tim stared at her another moment, still not convinced.

"I'll be fine," she repeated before kissing him. "I'll be waiting for you." She turned around and walked across the lawn. People shouted her name, however she never shouted back. _I'll be the talk of the neighborhood for the next twenty years, but that's okay. My family is safe. That is all that matters. _When she opened her front door, she noticed that the police had finished their investigation and had left. Blood splatter had dried and stained the walls and floor. _I need to call someone in the morning to clean this. Or maybe we should just move. _

Sighing, Alice walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She threw off the blanket and then went to her vanity. Opening the bottom drawer, she reached under all of her miscellaneous paperwork and pulled out a half full carton of cigarettes. In the drawer above that one, she pulled out a lighter. She walked out onto the balcony, which faced the back yard and was away from all of the madness going on it the front of the house.

The night air welcomed her like an old friend as she put a cigarette to her lips. She didn't smoke often. It was only when her anxiety would become very bad and she needed an instant reliever. The lighter was a small ember in the darkness. The cigarette ignited and she inhaled the smoke deeply. Her muscles relaxed and a lot of her tension was gone.

"Those things will kill you," said a dark voice.

Alice took another deep breath before answering, "Really? Is that all?" She stared at him. He towered over her, his eyes looking down at her through the cowl and his lips in a tight line. "Long time no see. You put me through hell, you know."

"So did you. I saw that you finally ended him."

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"No. But I'm only going to say this. This whole thing could have been avoided if you hadn't left a forwarding address at your old apartment."

"What? I needed to get my mail sent to me. What if it was something important?" She took another deep drag of the cigarette. Batman reached over and snatched it from her lips. He threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"This is serious! You have a family now. I don't want this to spark up old interests," growled Batman.

"And that is why I did it! I had to kill him or he would never leave my family alone! He was going to kill them and he was going to make me watch. I did something you should have done a long time ago," hissed Alice.

Batman was silent. He simply looked at her. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I should have taken you away the day you were born but I didn't. I thought that maybe having a child would change Harley and the Joker. But it didn't. I gave you the chance to leave when you were fourteen. And you turned me down. Then you fell in love with Robin. And he fell in love with you. Out all of the madness that has happened, you were still able to create something beautiful. That is what is keeping me from telling the police everything. As long as you be there for your children and Tim, your secret is safe with me."

"We sure did cause a lot of trouble for each other, didn't we? Also, for the record, your secret is safe with me too, Bruce. Good night," said Alice.

"Good night, Alison," said Batman as he turned around.

"Batman," said Alice as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Alison?"

A grin spread across her bruised features to mark the beginning of a new life. "My name is Alice."

**Wow. It really feels amazing to finally finish this story. Four and a half years it took me to write this thing. I had edited the story so many times. I kept tweaking and tweaking and now, finally, here we are. **

**With the post of this final chapter will mark my retirement from writing fan fiction. I have had so many wonderful years writing stories about my favorite characters, but it is time to work on my own stories and characters. **

**I want to thank everyone who gave me wonderful and helpful reviews about my stories. They really helped me a lot during the difficult times. You guys mean the world to me.**

**Now, it is time to take my leave. You may see my name above a loving, and sometimes, criticizing review, but above a new story, probably not. I will now quote one of my favorite stores from when I was a small child. This story means almost as much as Batman: The Animated Series does. Here it goes, and once again, I will miss the joy and relief of posting another chapter and the excitement of waiting to hear what you guys think about it. **

"_**That's all there is. There isn't any more."  
>-Narrator <strong>_

**-LizzySkellington**

**PS:**

**I would love if it a few of you guys would answer the poll on my page. The question is 'Which of "The Joker's Little Girl" parts do you like the best. I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank you again!**

**:D**


End file.
